Always there for Me
by SmileySky94
Summary: Bloom is going through some very hard times when she finds out that her dad is in the hospital, maybe even on his death bed. Brandon is hiding something from Stella, and she doesn't know what to think about it. All characters are included, read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't leave

Friday morning, Bloom had received a phone call from earth, her father had had a stroke and her mother was devastated and needed her on earth, Bloom also knew that Friday was Sky's birthday, she had gotten him a present and she was sure he would love it, it was a little expensive, but she had been saving up and she had the money to buy it, besides he had gotten her beautiful gifts for her birthday, he was a great boyfriend and he deserved it.Bloom didn't want to let her boyfriend down. She couldn't wait any longer, so she left and told the girls to let Sky know what was going on.

The girls arrived at red fountain a while later, and Sky noticed that they arrived without Bloom.

"Hi girls thanks for coming, hey where's Bloom" he asked as soon as they got through the door.

"Oh we're so sorry Sky, but Bloom won't be coming". Flora told him.

"Wait what? What are you talking about, it's my birthday and Bloom said she would come", Sky said. Bloom was his girlfriend, she had to come, something wasn't right and he knew it right away.

" Whoa, Sky calm down, I'm sure she has a good reason", Brandon said trying to calm his friend down.

"Well, Bloom's dad had a stroke, he's in the hospital and Bloom had to go to earth right away, she did sent a present though" Stella explained handing the birthday present to Sky, who stayed silent for a minute.

"I know that you guys threw this party for me and everything, but I feel that I should be with her on earth, supporting her and giving her comfort" Sky said.

"We all should" Musa agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go to earth and find Bloom," said Layla. Bloom had given Stella the address of the hostpital incase of anything, or incase she needed any help. So they all got ready and Stella took them to earth with her scepter.

With Bloom

"Mom"? Bloom said when she found her mom at the hostpital.

"Bloom, thank goodness you're here", Vanessa, Blooms adoptive mother, said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, what's going on? You didn't tell me much over the phone except for dad's stroke".

"Bloom honey, your father might be here a while, a few days, maybe weeks, but we need money for his medicines, and I'm afraid that I might not have enough", Vanessa was now crying, she was desperate and didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry mom we'll find a way, I could get a part time job or something, maybe I can ask Stella to lend me some money" Bloom said trying to think of a solution to their problems. Bloom thought about it for a minute, she could ask her boyfriend Sky for money, but it was his birthday and she didnt want to spoil it, so she decided to go with her first choice, her best friend Stella.

"I'll be right back mom," Bloom said. She walked a few steps away and dialed Stella's number.

With the girls and guys

Stella's phone began to ring, her and the rest of the girls and guys were on their way to Gardenia and from there they could get to the hostpital.

"Hello"? She answered.

"Stella its me, I need your help and fast please" Bloom sounded like she was crying,

"Of course, what is it darling", she waited for a reply but not before telling the others behind her "its Bloom".

"What is she saying?" Sky asked quickly.

"Yea is she in trouble"? Musa asked after Sky.

"Stella, remember the address I gave you? Well I need you to come here, look, this is kind of embarrassing, but I was wondering if you could, you know, let me borrow money. I need it for my dad's medicine and my mom and I don't have enough money, I promise ill pay you back, plaese", Bloom said in tears.

"Oh darling you don't have to pay me back, I'm a princess remember? I'm on my way, the money will be in you hands in no time". Bloom thanked her and they hung up. They were almost in Gardenia.


	2. Something's Untold

With Stella

Stella told the guys what was going on.

"She asked _you _for money"? Sky asked unbelievingly after Stella told them what was happening. Stella gave him a look.

" What is that supposed to mean? And yes she asked _me_ for money". Stella told him.

"Nothing, its just that I'm surprised she didn't ask me for money instead of you, after all I _am_ her boyfriend". Sky said. Sky knew that if Bloom was ever to ask him for money, or anything at all he would gladly give it to her, no strings attached, and she wouldn't have to pay him back either. Then why did she go to Stella? He was a prince too; he and his family were very rich. Then why couldn't Bloom ask him for money? Maybe it's a girl thing? Nah…

Flora and Helia had were listening but had been quiet for the most part of the trip, now they were sitting together, Helia was sketching Flora and whenever he looked up from his sketch, he and Flora would just gaze into each others eyes, then he would go back to his sketch.

Stella on the other hand couldn't help but think what Brandon was hiding, he had been acting a bit strange lately, and that wasn't like him at all. Was he cheating on her? No, that couldn't be, Brandon wouldn't do such a thing, would he?

"Shnookums? What's wrong? You've been pretty quiet this entire time". Stella asked him.

"Its nothing cupcake, don't worry about it", Brandon said caressing her cheek. Stella smiled at him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Brandon leaned in and kissed her, they kissed for a while, like there was no one else around. Feeling like the kiss would never end, Riven said,

"Hey cupcake and shnookums, will the two of you stop that, there are other people here you know". Everyone laughed.

With in a few more minutes they arrived at Gardenia and found their way to the hospital where Bloom and her parents were.

"Mom, I talked to Stella and she said that she would gladly lend me money, she also said we didn't have to pay her back". Bloom explained to her mother.

"Oh how great, thank you sweet heart, you have been a great help, it was also very nice of Stella to let us borrow money". Vanessa said.

Just then, someone called Bloom's name, it was Stella, but she wasn't alone, she had brought everyone else with her, even Sky.

"Stella"! Bloom said as ran to hug her, she began crying again. Stella hugged her tightly; it hurt her to see her best friend like this. As soon as the hug was over, Sky walked up to her and hugged her, Bloom wasn't expecting the hug, but she hugged him back anyway.

"Bloom, I know what's going on", Sky told her.

"You do", she asked.

"Yes, I know this probably isn't the time, but, if you needed money then why didn't you just come to me? You know I'm here to help" Sky told her. Bloom blushed slightly.

"I know Sky, but, I'm sorry, today is your birthday, its supposed to be special, and…I don't know, I thought it wouldn't be right to ask you for money when you should be enjoying your birthday you know and…" Sky interrupted Bloom by kissing her lips.

"Bloom, the reason why I'm here is because, even if it is my birthday, I'll always be here for you no matter what, how did you think I could celebrate my birthday without you"? Sky said smiling at her. Bloom felt a little better seeing that Sky, Stella and the rest of her friends were there for her.

"Stella, while you were coming here, my mom and I spoke to the doctors, and…I don't think my dad has much longer to live"… Bloom said in tears.

Okay so this chapter may not have been that good, but I promise the next chapter will be much better, please read and review, and tell me which couple you want me to do more of, Bloom X Sky, Stella X Brandon, Musa X Riven, etc… lemme know, well enjoy your weekend : ) And good luck to the people who have exams ( E.L.A city/state wide exam, I do)

XOXO

SmileyStar


	3. Losing Loved Ones

Chapter 3: Losing loved ones

The guys and the girls were all in the waiting room with Bloom and her mother, Bloom and Sky were sitting together, Sky was hugging Bloom and comforting her, they would kiss every now and then, Sky just making sure that Vanessa wasn't looking.

Riven and Musa seemed to be getting closer then ever.

"Riven, I wouldn't make fun of Sky having to meet Blooms mom if I were you" Musa told Riven.

"Why not Muse"? Riven asked smirking

"Because you'll have to meet my dad pretty soon too" she said smiling. The smile on Riven's face faded. He wasn't expecting to meet Musa's father any time soon either. He wouldn't know what to say; in this case, as much as he hated to admit it, he might need to ask Brandon for some advice. Riven wasn't exactly the type of person who asked people for advice unless he really needed it, in this case, he absolutely needed it.

"Really"? Was all Riven could say. Musa was still grinning. Riven kissed her, he kissed her for a few minutes, he didn't feel ready to meet his girlfriend's dad yet, he would probably need to write a whole speech and memorize it first. After the kiss was over, Musa said, "Oh all right, you don't have to meet him right now, I guess we can wait", Riven sighed in relief and continued kissing Musa.

Brandon and Stella on the other hand, were sitting next to each other rather silent, all Stella could think about was what Brandon might be hiding.

"Stella, is everything all right? You seem a little… distracted lately, is there something you want to tell me"? Brandon asked her. Stella thought about it for a minute_, okay Brandon isn't cheating on me, if there is one thing that is still the same about him, its that he is still the same loving, and caring boyfriend I know._

"No, its nothing, I'm just a little tired from the trip I guess". Stella told him, and she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Bloom was close to hysterical crying and Sky had no idea what to do. He tried talking to her, but he made the mistake of saying "if anything were ever to happen to your father…" and she only cried more. So the only thing he could do was hug her and -try- to calm her down. Her mother wasn't doing much better, she looked rather tense, Techna was talking to her about Magix just to try and help her to get her mind off the situation. A few minutes later, the doctor came and talked to Vanessa, she turned pale and scared.

"Bloom, honey I'm going to see your father, but you have to stay here because they only allow one person to go in" Vanessa told Bloom, Bloom just nodded, Vanessa smiled at Sky and walked away. Sky felt better.

Bloom could feel it; somehow she felt very helpless, like something was about to happen and for once there wasn't a spell or anything she could do to fix this situation, but she had hope, she knew that her dad was going to be all right, she could feel it.

Okay, so I think/hope this chapter was better. Wish me luck because tomorrow I have my reading E.L.A exam (2 days long), and good luck to anyone else who is having it. Please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter. God Bless you all.

**XOXO**

Smileystar : )


	4. Back to School

Chapter 4: Back to School

It had just occurred to Flora that if they stayed here on earth, they would miss class. They had to return to alfea.

"Bloom sweetie, I know you want to be here for your dad, and so do we, but if we don't get to alfea soon, we'll miss class". Flora told her.

"Oh that's right" Bloom said realizing that Flora was had a point. Bloom had to find out how her dad was doing, if he was okay and would get better then she would go, if not she would stay, even if that meant getting kicked out of alfea, although she knew Ms. Faragonda would understand. She loved her parents so much, but in this case she didn't really have a choice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Sky

"Brandon, I don't know what to do, I mean, I want to be here for Bloom, but you know us and the guys all have to return to red fountain soon, and besides that, my parents called me this week and said they want me to be in Eraklyon tomorrow for diner, which they're having with Diaspro and her parents, I just hope the diner isn't long, I don't know how long I can stand her", Sky told him.

"Don't worry Sky, everything will be fine, just tell Bloom that you have to go to Eraklyon, but…it would probably be better if you left out the 'Diaspro' part, and you might want to stay as far from that girl as possible", Brandon said.

"Okay, Ill see how I can break the news to Bloom, I just hope she won't be mad at me".

Sky walked back into the room where Bloom was, Bloom smiled at him and he did so too. He began to massage her shoulders for he needed her as relaxed as possible for this.

"Bloom, look…Hun…I can't stay with you anymore, I have to go to eraklyon, my parents said so, but I really wish I could stay". Sky told her as slowly as possible, he also made a very cute yet sad puppy face to show how sorry he was, which made Bloom giggle.

"So you're okay with this"? Sky asked

"Yes I am" Bloom told him, but little did she know that Diaspro, her boyfriend's ex fiancée who is still in love with him would be there.

"Besides, I'll probably be going to alfea tomorrow too", she said sadly, "I don't want to leave my parents but ill have to" Bloom told Sky. Sky held her hand in his, and kissed her.

"Sky promise you'll call me when you get to Eraklyon" Bloom told him.

"Of course I will, I'll only be in Eraklyon for two or three days, so don't worry about a thing, Bloom, I love you, you know that right"?

"Yes, I do, I love you too Sky" she said, as she hugged him tighter than ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Sky left to Eraklyon very early with Brandon, Brandon had to say good-bye to Stella, which took about fifteen minutes. Sky left wearing royal clothes, the kind you would wear to a ball, and he looked incredibly handsome, Bloom blushed but Sky didn't seem to notice. After Sky left, Bloom talked to her mother, her father had gotten better just knowing that Bloom was there, so she talked to her father for a while, and headed back to alfea by noon with the rest of the girls. Riven, Helia and Timmy went back to red fountain. It was back to school for the winx girls and the specialists.

Hi!!! So this is chapter 4, let me know what you think,( or what it needs). I gave the story a twist, but its still based on the same thing, I might write another chapter because since I still have exams I might not get to write one tomorrow. So check if there are 2 new chapters or one. Anyways read and review. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	5. Back to Basics

Chapter 5: Back to Basics

Sky had arrived at Eraklyon safe and sound with Brandon, and as promised, Sky called Bloom as soon as he arrived, he really missed her and wished that she were there with him. He got dressed and soon after, a maid told Sky that his presence was requested at the diner table. The diner started now.

Bloom also arrived at Alfea safely. Everything was just as they had left it, which meant Blooms room was still a mess. She really missed Sky; they had such a wonderful relationship. Sometimes she felt bad that she couldn't get him expensive gifts like the ones he got her, but that didn't really matter to Sky, and if it didn't matter to him then it didn't matter to her either. It was their love that mattered. Bloom wished that she could be with him.

Flora was on a date with Helia. They spent a great deal of time together lately, Flora was constantly smiling and blushing, she seemed happier than ever, and Helia probably had a whole collection of sketches of Flora by now. Musa and Riven were out watching a movie. Surprisingly, Riven seemed to be opening up to Musa a little more each day. Stella and Brandon were always so close…she missed Sky too much.

Diner had started and things felt…. tense. Brandon hadn't been allowed to join them because he had tasks to complete. Diaspro had dressed up very fancy.

Sky's thoughts: _Why does she dress like that? I mean it's just a diner. I'm sure if Bloom were here she would look great, she always looks great no matter what she wears, she always looks so… what am I thinking? Sigh I miss her. Why does Diaspro keep looking at me? Brandon was right; I need to maintain my distance._

Everything was going well until Diaspro said "May I be excused please, oh and I need to borrow prince Sky for a minute" She said. Sky had no other choice; her parents were just sitting there, smiling at him, so he followed Diaspro out of the dinning room. Once they were out…

"Sky, I missed you," she said hugging him, but Sky didn't hug her back, instead he pushed her off gently. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew where this was going.

"Well, its good to see that you've become a better princess" he told her.

"Sky, lets not beat around the bush, I'm a princess, and every princess needs her prince, and I think it would be fantastic if our families made an alliance and we were engaged again, wouldn't it…" She was about to continue but Sky interrupted her.

"Look Diaspro, if I broke off the engagement with you it was because I fell in love with Bloom". Sky said.

"She's not even a real princess, Sky, but I am …" Diaspro said very irritated.

"She and I are still together, and I don't want to hurt you, but she's the one I want to be with, I'm sorry, but there will be no engagement", Sky told her as carefully as possible. He had had enough of her trying to flirt with him and trying to make him come back with her. Diaspro look dumbfounded, like she had no idea what to say. So Sky returned to the table, Diaspro returned a little after, tenser than before, she stayed quiet through out the rest of the diner, but she didn't want to give up that easily, it looked like she would have to pay Bloom a visit soon. As soon as the diner was over, Sky packed his things and decided to leave the next evening, his parents would understand if he left early, after all he had classes.

With Brandon

"Hey Brandon, did you show it to Stella yet"? Timmy asked Brandon.

"No, I'll talk to her about it on our next date, I'm a little nervous but I know that everything's going to be fine", Brandon said.

" I really hope things work about between you two", Timmy said to him.

"Yea, so do I" Brandon said.

This chapter probably wasn't good either, please read and review, Blooms dad is still _getting _betterand Diaspro plans to go see her, looks like she's under lots of pressure.Sorry if the last one wasn't good, I've had some stuff on my mind lately, that includes schoolwork but the next one will be better, tell me what I could do to make it better, I could use a few tips. So please review and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )

P.s- Think you guys know what Brandon might be hiding: )


	6. Together Again

Chapter 6:

"Hey Bloom, remember that diner on Eraklyon that Sky had to attend?" Stella asked Bloom.

"Yea, what about it?" Bloom said.

" Did you know that Diaspro was there"? Stella told her.

"What? What are you saying Stella? Sky didn't say anything about Diaspro being there". Bloom replied.

"Well, she was, Brandon told me, he called this morning and told me that he and Sky were on their way back from Eraklyon and that they'll be here in the afternoon." Bloom didn't say anything; she still couldn't believe Sky didn't tell her about Diaspro being at that diner, why wouldn't he say anything?

Brandon and Sky arrived at Magix later that afternoon. They were just heading to Alfea to see their girlfriends. They both missed the girls very much. When they got their Stella was the first to see them.

"Shnookums"! She yelled, " You're back"! She said as she ran to hug him, Brandon spun her around. Stella loved it and just laughed her head off.

"Hey Sky" Bloom said plainly and dryly as Sky walked up to her, Sky smiled and hugged her but she didn't hug him back, instead she asked,

" Sky, why didn't you tell me that Diaspro would be at that diner"? Sky didn't know what to say a first, then he said

"Bloom…how'd you find out"?

"Stella told me, you didn't think I'd find out did you? Sky why didn't you tell me?" She asked looking quite sad.

"Bloom, I didn't want you to be upset or worried".

"Well you still should have told me," she said sounding a little irritated.

"Look Bloom, you don't have to be worried, nothing happened, trust me"

"I want to trust you Sky, I really do, but don't hide anything from me again"? She asked. Sky looked Bloom in the eye.

"Bloom look at me, you know I love you, you know I wouldn't lie to you, and that I would never do anything to hurt you, I won't hide anything from you again". Sky said in a very convincing tone.

"I believe you Sky, and, I love you too", she said. Sky smiled glad that their short argument was over. He hated arguing with her. Sky kissed her on the forehead and Brandon and Stella joined them a few minutes later.

With Musa and Riven

Musa and Riven were at red fountain in Riven's room, Musa had gone to visit him a while since she had nothing else to do and she missed him. Musa was sitting on his lap and talking to him about how her day had been.

"So in conclusion, my day sort of sucked", she said sarcastically. Riven laughed.

"Oh you poor thing, I can guarantee that if you would have come earlier, you're day would have been so much better" he said grinning.

"How so"? Musa said. She was enjoying this.

"Maybe I should give you a demonstration", Riven said, still grinning. Just as they were about to kiss, Musa's phone began vibrating. It was Stella. Musa sighed but just when she was about to answer, Riven stopped her.

"Muse, don't answer", he said with a pleading look.

"Well, if its something important she had to tell me, than she'll call back or leave a message", she said smiling. Riven started kissing her, he loved her so much and he didn't want to lose her, in fact, he might just do for Musa what Brandon was going to do for Stella. But for now, he closed his eyes and hoped that this moment would last forever.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I felt like doing some Musa and Riven, a lot of people like that couple, they're cute aren't they: ) Anyways, thanx for reviewing, tell me if you like this chapter or not. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar


	7. That Girl

Chapter 7: That Girl

Musa left Riven's dorm about 2 or 3 hours later, when she got back no one was there, she had guessed that all the girls were out with their boyfriends, so she checked the phone to see if anyone had called, alfea now registered calls because of some pranks that were being made. Stella had prank called Ms.Griffin once, but she never found out. Surprisingly, there was 1 call, from Diaspro. At first she couldn't remember who it was but the name sounded familiar, then it hit her…_Sky's ex fiancée!_

She knew this couldn't be anything good, Diaspro was probably after Bloom, so she deleted the call, after all, she had to protect her friend from getting hurt, deleting Diaspro's phone call was the right thing to do. Right?

When the girls came back, Musa didn't say a word about the phone call. She had to protect her friend at all cost, Bloom and Sky were happy and she didn't want anything or any_one _to change that. But somehow she didn't feel like she was doing the right thing, she decided to sleep on it and keep her mouth shut, it was for the best. Little did she know that something would go wrong the very next day.

The next day the girls went to class, Bloom stood behind a few minutes- two minutes too long- there was a knock on the door and Bloom opened thinking it was one of the girls or Sky.

"Hey girls what's- Diaspro!" Bloom said.

"Yes, its me, what's the matter you pixie, excited to a see a _**real**_ princess from a _**live**_ realm?" Diaspro said trying to aggravate Bloom.

"Why are you here Diaspro? If it's about Sky, you better stay away from him!" Diaspro's plan had worked, Bloom was angry.

"Now, now Bloom why cant we just talk like civilized people," Diaspro said while

walking into the dorm room, she put her purse down on a chair.

"Diaspro if you don't leave, you wont leave me another choice but to fight you!" Bloom was getting angrier by the minute; she just wanted this girl gone.

"Look, if you must know, the reason why I'm here _is_ Sky, and if there's someone who needs to stay away from him, its you!" Diaspro began to yell at her. Bloom was about to yell back when Diaspro pushed her onto the bed and put some sort of chains around her hands.

"What are you doing to me? Are you crazy?" Bloom protested. What was this girl going to do to her? Diaspro was obsessed with Sky and would stop at nothing to have him back with her.

"Diaspro let go of me!" Bloom began to grow desperate.

"Bloom, stay away from prince Sky! Let this be a warning to you", She grabbed the lamp next to Bloom's bed and smashed it on Bloom's head. Bloom fell unconscious to the floor, her head bleeding and the lamp shattered into pieces on the floor next to her. Diaspro was about to leave, but before she did, she whispered into Bloom's ear, "If you tell Sky that I did this, something much worse will happen, you _**do not**_ want to take that risk".

Diaspro's thoughts: _I hope that was enough to drive her away from my prince, she probably didn't hear my threat, by even if she didn't, she probably won't tell. That stupid pixie better stay away from Sky! Or else I really will have to do something worse, but it's all worth it for my prince". _She walked down the hall and left Alfea before anyone else could see her. Hopefully her plan had worked…but had it?

So what do you guys think? Did her plan work? Will Bloom tell Sky that Diaspro attacked her? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, Ill update soon, as always. Omg thank you for all the nice reviews on the last chapter, and yes, I'm of the few who update regularly lol, I hope you liked this chapter, please review and give me your opinions. God bless you all very much and enjoy your weekend : ) As always,

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	8. Going Crazy

Chapter 8: Going Crazy

Potions class had already ended, Flora had doodled Helia's name on a sheet of paper all period long. Stella was text-messaging Brandon. Techna was sending Timmy

E-mails on her laptop and taking down notes every now and then, Musa thought about Riven and wrote songs, and Layla went to sleep. Each of them wondered where Bloom was, they didn't understand why she hadn't shown up, she said she would be 2 minutes late not miss the whole class, then again, this _was_ professor palladium's class they were talking about, so in a way, it was normal not to show up. But that wasn't like Bloom at all. They began to worry, so they decided to check up on her. Just as they were headed to the dorm room they saw Sky walking down the hall.

"Hey Sky," said Flora, "Did you come to see Bloom"?

"Well yea I did, where are you guys coming from"? He asked them.

"We just came from our Potions class, Bloom didn't show up and we want to know why", Musa told him.

"Professor Palladium's class huh?" He said grinning.

"Yea, but either way, Bloom always comes to class, unless she's sick or something," Layla said. Flora went ahead and opened the door of her room.

"Maybe she was busy and"… Techna began to say but was interrupted by a loud shriek; it was Flora, she was standing in doorway of her and Bloom's room and as if she had seen a ghost.

"Flora what's wrong"? Asked Musa

"Guys something happened to Bloom!" She said running inside. The girls and Sky walked into the room and saw what Flora was talking about. Bloom was lying on the floor and her head was bleeding.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, he bent down, picked Bloom up in his arms and set her down on her bed.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Techna said anxious.

"Maybe she hurt herself by accident" Musa said.

"There's no way this could have been an accident, Bloom wouldn't smash a lamp over her head and call it an accident" Layla said picking up a red purse.

"Hey Flora is this yours?" asked Layla holding it up.

"No, and I don't think it belongs to Bloom either, where did you find it"? She asked.

"It was right on this chair". Layla said. She opened the purse, and began searching inside it. In the mean time, Stella took a wet cloth to clean the blood off Blooms forehead; Techna put more pillows around Bloom. While Flora made her some tea, Stella took a bottle of alcohol and tried to make Bloom smell it to wake her up. Musa cleaned the glass off the floor.

Bloom began waking up.

"Bloom sweetie you're awake" Flora said.

"Now Bloom, tell us what happened" Techna told her.

Bloom remembered what Diaspro told her, "Look guys, I…well you see what happened was…"

"I think I know who did this". Layla said, looking at Sky.

"You think I did this!?" Sky yelled unbelievingly.

"No, Sky, princess Diaspro, look" She said throwing him a wallet that she had found in the purse. Sky was furious.

"I can't believe she would do this! She came all the way to Alfea just to hurt Bloom? Bloom I am so sorry, If I knew that Diaspro would come here and try to hurt you, I would have told her to leave you alone".

"Sky it's not your fault" Bloom said, " Don't…" Sky interrupted her.

"Yes it is Bloom, she hurt you because of me, I am so sorry" he said, he was now sitting next to her caressing her cheek. Bloom tried to sit up but felt very dizzy.

"No Bloom you need to rest" Stella said urging her to lie down.

Flora gave her some tea, and Sky said that first thing tomorrow morning he would call Diaspro and make sure that she never went near Bloom again.

The girls left Bloom and Sky alone to talk.

"Sky, are you okay?" Bloom asked him. Sky chuckled.

"_You're_ the one who got attacked and your asking _me_ if I'm okay?" he said.

"Its just that, you seem pretty…mad" Bloom said, Sky was so tense that for some reason she was afraid to say the wrong thing and make him angrier. Sky sighed.

"I'm not mad Bloom, its just that…well, I don't want you to get hurt, if anything ever happened to you because of me I don't know what I would do", he told her. He was about to say something else when Bloom interrupted him with a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes.

"Don't feel guilty, its not your fault that your ex fiancée is a raging nutcase" Bloom said smiling. Sky smiled back.

" Well, I guess your right", the two of them began to laugh.

Sky kissed her again, then he said, " You need to rest my love, I'm going back to red fountain but if you need anything just call me".

" And if you feel better by tomorrow, give me a call, I want to take you out" He told her. He couldn't help smiling.

"Take me out where"? She asked.

"That's a surprise, you need to rest" he kissed her forehead.

Bloom would definitely feel better tomorrow. She could hear Stella laughing her head off outside the room, which meant that Brandon was there. Bloom smiled to herself, she loved her boyfriend and her friends, and despite the pain on her head, she was happy. She wasn't going to let some crazy spoiled princess get to her. She was happy.

I don't know if you guys liked this chapter, I really hope you do, and once again thank you for the reviews. I'm starting to get more. If you have any suggestions or anything you think I should include in the next chapter, just let me know.

_**PhoebetheQueenofDragons**_: Thank you for always reviewing, you rock out loud (lol)

_**Orange-c0nverse**_: I took your suggestions, you know it. Thank you, and I hope my grammar improved this time : )

_**Kitcool**_: Thank you for also reviewing : )

And the people who reviewed the other chapters too, thanks a bunch. God bless you all very much. (Wish me luck I need to get good grades) As always,

XOXO

Smileystar


	9. Run it Back

Chapter 9: Run it Back

Sky dialed Diaspro's number; he had to make sure that she would never hurt Bloom again.

"Hello" She answered.

"Diaspro this is Sky"

"Sky…I see you finally reconsidered and…" She was interrupted.

"No Diaspro I didn't reconsider, I just wanted to ask you not to go near Bloom again. Look we were engaged, but its over, our engagement ended a long time ago, and I understand that you got hurt, but that gives you no right to take it out on Bloom." Sky told her.

"Sky…I simply don't understand what you see in her, what? Do you think she's prettier than me, oh Sky that's just ridiculous." She said irritably.

"Well, I think Bloom is beautiful, she has a great heart, and she would never hurt _anyone_," Sky said. There was a tone of annoyance in Sky's voice and Diaspro could tell that he was beginning to get mad. The paparazzi would pay thousands just to see and hear the prince of Eraklyon get mad.

"If I remember correctly, she attacked me during the day of the royals and…" Sky cut her off again.

"She thought you were someone else okay? It wasn't her fault! Now for the last time, leave Bloom alone, good-bye Diaspro"

"But…"

"Good-Bye" Sky said hanging up on her, boy that girl just didn't get the message did she.

Sky didn't understand. Why couldn't Diaspro leave Sky alone? She was a princess and she was pretty, she could easily find another prince who would love her very much.

_I guess that's just the way some girls are, _he thought.

At Alfea, Stella squealed louder than a seal.

"Stella, do you mind, some of us are trying to get our homework done" Techna told her.

"Sorry, its just that Brandon asked me out on a date, and I know we go on dates all the time, but he said this one would be extra special and I cant wait". Stella told them.

"Oh Stella…" Bloom said smiling. She loved to see her friends happy.

Floras cell phone began to ring. It was Helia, immediately all the girls stared at her. Flora picked up and blushed as red as a ruby. All the girls laughed as she ran into her room to talk to Helia in private.

"Bloom darling, what happened to your wrist"? Stella said looking at Bloom's wrist, which were all red around them, as if they had been bleeding.

"Oh nothing, its just that yesterday when Diaspro was here, she tied something around them, I'm okay now don't worry." Bloom lied, both her wrist hurt so bad.

"Well, I better get dressed, Sky's taking me out somewhere, its supposed to be a surprise", Bloom said.

She walked into her room, where Flora was sitting near the window talking on the phone.

She picked out an outfit, not too formal, but not to casual. It was a blue miniskirt, a white tube top and a white warm sweater over it, she zippered her sweater, put on her white sneakers, picked up her hair and she was good to go.

Sky arrived a while later on his levabike, the rest of the girls, who "supposedly" just happened to be standing out on the balcony looking at the couple, began giggling when they noticed how Sky mainly looked at Blooms legs. Sky noticed and looked away blushing.

Bloom smiled and looked at the girls, motioning for them to go back inside.

"Hey Sky," she said hugging him.

"Bloom, you look great" He complimented. "Oh and…I called Diaspro, I told her to leave you alone, I don't think she'll be coming back."

"Thank you Sky, you' re so sweet" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted me to give you a free tour of Eraklyon" He said grinning.

" You're taking me to Eraklyon?" Bloom was so surprised, shocked if you will.

"Well yea, aren't you happy? I mean Eraklyon is a beautiful place and I thought…"

"Sky, of course I'm happy, when you said it was a surprise you said a mouthful" Bloom said smiling.

Sky laughed.

"When we get there, I'll take you to the mall, there are tons of things there that I'm sure you're going to love, not including the paparazzi". Bloom chuckled.

"Well then? What are we waiting for? Lets go". Bloom said. She got on the levabike, behind Sky. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as they sped away.

In Eraklyon

"I just don't get it" Diaspro said to one of her maids. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Well, maybe she and the prince have much more things in common" Her maid offered.

"What? Get out of my room now!" Diaspro yelled.

"Your majesty I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I said get out!" the maid ran out of the room. Diaspro lied on her bed.

Sky actually expects me to forget him? As if it were that easy. He was and is the perfect prince for me. He's very handsome; he's also very famous. I was engaged to one of the most famous prince's and everyone knew it. At the Eraklyon anniversary about 2 years ago, we were so happy. He announced to everyone that we were getting married.

_No! I'm not going to let some stupid pixie ruin me! I will have Sky back. He just needs to realize that I'm better than she is._

With Bloom and Sky

Bloom and Sky decided to stop by a store to get some soda before heading to the mall.

"Sky?" Bloom said.

"Yes Bloom?" Sky answered.

"Thank you, thank you for everything, you' re a great boyfriend and I love you". She told him. Sky was touched. Bloom often said she loved him, but she never told him about how great he was. Bloom just smiled at him and waited for a reaction.

"Bloom, I love you too, and you're a great girlfriend too. You're fantastic actually, and you're special in every way." Sky told her.

Sky kissed her, but quickly broke the kiss remembering that they were still in the store, luckily no one was in their aisle.

People had seen them, and the paparazzi would know and look for them at any time now.

They bought their drinks and left the store. Pretty soon, Sky's parents would know that their son was in Eraklyon again. Sky didn't mind them finding out, if they did, he could take Bloom to his palace to meet his parents. Then again, he didn't want to rush her.

Bloom and Sky got back on Sky's levabike and rode to the mall.

Okay so that's it for chapter 9. I hope you guys liked it. Once again thank you for reviewing. God bless you all, and thanks for wishing me luck, you rock WinxClubFan9322 : )

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	10. No One

Chapter 10: Prince Sky's princess

People all over Eraklyon had heard that their prince was back. There were also rumors about him and his new love, his new princess. Everyone was excited about the return of prince Sky, being that he was always away and he only came every once in a while and during the summer.

"Sky, are we there yet?" Sky laughed a little, Bloom sounded cute.

"Almost there my love, I assure you we will be no more than 5 minutes". He reported.

When they got to the mall and began walking and passing by stores, Bloom noticed that most of the girls they walked by stared at them, by them she meant _Sky._

_I shouldn't be surprised, _she thought_, after all, he is very handsome, and he is their prince. I'll ignore it; besides, I'm here to have fun with Sky. And I'm happy._

Sky took Bloom into a lot of different stores. He had been right; there were so many things in the stores that Bloom loved. Stella would love to be here. Bloom out a baby blue tube top dress that went up to a little below her knee that looked pretty on her, and Sky bought it for her.

Then Sky picked out a red short dress with thin straps that came up to her knee that he thought would look great on Bloom and bought it for her. Bloom laughed.

" I guess this dress is more for you than for me huh?" She asked grinning. Sky smiled and blushed bright red.

With Stella and Brandon 

Stella had gotten ready for her date with Brandon. She was wearing a beautiful light orange dress that looked fantastic on her. Once she was ready she called Brandon to pick her up. He was there after 10 minutes.

"Hey princess" He said to her smiling.

"Hi shnookums, so where are we going? I'm dying to know what the surprise is," She said. Brandon laughed. "

Don't worry, you'll find out soon, but you have to put this on" He said blind folding her.

He helped Stella on to his levabike and off they went.

A little while later, they arrived and Brandon removed the blindfold from Stella's eyes after helping her off the bike. They were at one of the most beautiful places of the Magix Park. There was a table with two seats with candles on it, and the sky look amazing; the stars were shining like never before.

"So…do you like it?" Brandon finally asked.

"Like it? I love it Brandon, its beautiful. This is the nicest, most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Stella told him, then gave him a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you like it" He said smiling as he hugged her back.

Bloom and Sky 

Somewhere between 1 and 2 pm, the couple got tired and decided to stop for some pizza. Bloom was having a lot of fun. Sky was telling her jokes and making her laugh. He loved to see her laugh; she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"So Sky, when we get back, which dress should I try on first, the red one or the blue one? They both look so nice" She said.

"Well, I think you'll look gorgeous in both, but if you want my opinion, I think you should try on the red one first." Sky said. Bloom thought about it, the red dress had been the one that Sky bought. Bloom smiled a sly smile.

"Sky, you really want to see me in that dress don't you?" She asked him. If Sky was blushing before, he was _definitely _blushing now. Bloom laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I was just kidding" Sky began to laugh with her.

Brandon and Stella 

Brandon and Stella had eaten diner, talked, laughed, and had a lot of fun. Stella absolutely loved this date. She was telling Brandon about something not really important when all of a sudden; he got down on one knee. Stella held her breath.

"Stella, I love you, and I've loved you since the first time I met you. Stella will you marry me?" Brandon asked. Stella was shocked, she wasn't expecting this, and she loved Brandon with all her heart, she look into his eyes.

"Yes!" She practically screamed. She threw her arms around him, Brandon hugged her back tightly, he was so happy that she had accepted. They stood up and kissed for a few minutes. This was the happiest moment of their lives, and no one could ruin it, no one.

I hope you liked this chapter, I might not update for 1 or 2 more days because I have reports and projects to do, and I have dentists appointments and stuff. But I'll try to update soon, tomorrow **if **possible. Thanks for reviewing. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	11. Unfabulous

Chapter 11: unfabulous

Diaspro had spent the entire afternoon locked in her room thinking of a way to get Sky back. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to get her prince back was to use a love spell, but not on Sky…she would use the love spell on someone else.

Stella and Brandon were happier than ever, Stella had heard about the malls of Eraklyon but decided not to go because Bloom and Sky were over there and she didn't want to spoil the fun for them. But at the same time, she had to go whether she wanted to or not. Musa told her that Diaspro had called again, probably to yell at Bloom for telling Sky what happened. Stella had to go to Eraklyon and find out what that princess was up to. She used her scepter, concentrated really hard, and before she knew it, she was in Eraklyon, in princess Diaspro's palace. When she arrived, she heard Diaspro chanting a spell, and thinking out loud.

"After this potion is finished, Sky will come back to me, I know it" She said.

_A spell! She's going to use a spell to win back Sky! I guess I'll have to spoil Bloom and Sky's fun after all! It's an emergency. If I don't warn them who knows what could happen._

Stella thought, she then left, thinking that the one in danger was Sky. Little did she know, that the real victim here would be her best friend…Bloom.

At the Mall

"Sky I'm tired, how about we head on back to alfea," Bloom said.

"Alfea? We don't have to go that far you know? We could just stay at my palace, and you could meet my parents…I mean if you'd like to". He said gently.

"I'd love to stay in your palace, but what if your parents don't like me, after all, you know that I'm a princess and all but my planet is frozen and…"

"Bloom, they're going to love you, just like I do" He said kissing her forehead.

"Well then, Okay". She said.

"Hey and while we're at it, you can try on your dresses" Bloom looked like she was about to say something, then Sky quickly said "Try both dresses on, not just the one I picked out for you". They both laughed.

Diaspro was close by, it was easy to track Bloom and Sky down, the paparazzi had found them and by now almost the whole realm must have known that their prince was back.

Stella had to find Bloom and Sky before Diaspro did. She was running through the mall desperately. After about five minutes, she had finally spotted them, and Diaspro.

Stella saw Diaspro, chanting the spell.

_Oh no! She thought, this cant be happening._

"Sky!" Stella yelled, "Sky!" Sky turned around but by the time he did it was too late. Bloom looked pale. She felt a strong pain in her heart, like she would faint.

"Stella? Hey, What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Never mind me, what happened to Bloom?" She asked.

"What are you talking about" He asked, but when he turned around to look at Bloom an explanation wasn't necessary.

Bloom was busy looking and winking at other guys, Sky couldn't believe it, and he tried to act calm.

"Bloom? What's the matter sweetheart? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What do you want? And don't call me sweetheart, who do you think you are!" She yelled at him. Sky was shocked. Shocked was an understatement.

"Bloom, I call you sweetheart because you're my girlfriend, what's going on?" He asked sounding hurt but at the same time very mad at her for yelling at him like that.

"Sky, there's something you need to know, Bloom…"Stella said but Sky cut her off.

"Not now Stella, Bloom why did you just yell at me? I'm only trying to help," He said.

"Well I don't need your help!" She told him.

"Something's not right with you Bloom, what's the matter with you?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Sky?" Diaspro said. Stella couldn't take this anymore. This was insane!

"Diaspro? Okay what's going on? Stella showed up out of no where and now you?" Sky was really getting mad now.

"What are you talking about silly, I came to shop, it's all a coincidence, now, why Stella is here, that I don't know," She said with an evil smile.

"Sky, listen to me! This isn't a coincidence, Blooms loves you!" Stella told him.

"I thought so too, I mean…I know but…but if she does love me than why is she acting the way she is!?" Sky didn't know what to think, he loved Bloom but he couldnt tell what was happening, he was still surprised by what was going on.

"If you would listen to me you would know why!" Stella yelled back.

"I'm listening Stella!" He said irritated. What was happening? Just a few moments ago, he and Bloom were having the best time of their lives, and now, he, his girlfriend's best friend, and his ex fiancée were shouting at each other like cats and dogs.

"She's under a spell you moron, a love spell! And it's all no thanks to your ex fiancée!" Stella said. Bloom's expression was lost, like her body was there but her mind was far away. Stella gently took her hand and led her to the girl's bathroom. Everything made sense to Sky now, he felt like a fool_, thats one mistake ill never make again, I knew something was wrong with Bloom._

"Oh wait, one more thing," She said, she took one of the shopping bags Sky was holding and hit him with it, and she then turned around and pushed Diaspro into the fountain.

"Sky you need to have more faith in Bloom…and Diaspro…get lost all ready!"

Diaspro was in the water fountain, gasping for air while some of the custodians who cleaned the mall, helped her out.

"You are all so incompetent! You're ruining my dress! You cant do anything right! And then you wonder why you end up with jobs like these?" Sky didn't know what to do. Should he follow them? He loved Bloom, he didn't mean the things he said, jealousy had taken control of him, and he was the one who had to apologize, not Bloom.

Stella had prepared for this, surprisingly, and used a spell to undo Diaspro's spell. If a spell got them into it, a spell would get them out. They stayed in the bathroom for a while until Bloom felt better. She still looked a bit pale and felt weak. She would feel that way for a little while, a day at most. She needed to lie down. For now, all she could do was sit on the sink and hope to feel less dizzy.

There was a knock at the door.

"Since when do ladies knock on bathroom doors?" Stella asked. Bloom gave a faint smile. She wanted to laugh but was too weak to do anything.

"Bloom! There you are" Sky said poking his head through the door.

"Sky what are you doing, this is a girls bathroom, although, after the way you acted…"Stella said, but stopped when she saw how mad Sky looked.

"Bloom we need to talk, lets go to the palace so you can rest, you look tired and…"

"Sky I cant believe you treated me that way,

And in front of Diaspro? I was under a spell, none of that was my fault and you should have known" Bloom said sadly.

"I know sweetheart, I made a mistake, and I'm so sorry, you cant imagine how much" Sky said. Bloom looked into his eyes and knew he was being truthful.

"I forgive you Sky" She said, she tried to stand up and make her way over to him but fell, Stella picked her up. Sky was about to walk in and carry her.

"Sky stay outside, this is a girls bathroom remember? Stella said.

"Oh…right" He said. He looked like a dog being kicked out of a house. Stella wanted to laugh.

When Stella managed to get Bloom out of the bathroom, Sky carried her, and the three of them headed back to the palace.

I hope you liked this chapter, I tried writing a little more than usual in case I can't update right away. Thank you for all the reviews, they were great, you guys rock : ), well God bless you, read and review please.

XOXO

Smileystar.


	12. Come back to Me

Chapter 12: Come back to me

Bloom, Sky and Stella finally arrived at the palace. It turned out that the king and queen were at a meeting, so Bloom wouldn't have to meet them yet. Stella decided that since Bloom and Sky's day at the mall, or at least half of it had been spoiled, they should have some alone time. So she left them, and Sky led Bloom up to his room.

Sky's room was beautiful; mostly everything was shiny and gold. His bed was probably as big as a pool.

"Wow Sky, so this is your room? Its so nice, a lot better than mine". Bloom told him.

"Thank you, I try to keep it neat. So what do you want to do now?" he said sitting down on his bed.

"Well, I don't know, I could try on both dresses on if you want me to?" She said smiling.

"Well" Sky said grinning; "If you insist" Bloom began laughing and left to try them on.

Musa was at alfea still feeling a little bad for not telling Bloom about Diaspro's first phone call, but she felt a little better because she told Stella about the second one, which made up for the first. There was a knock at the door. It was Riven.

"Hey Riven", Musa said hugging him, Riven gave her a peck on the lips and then said "Hey".

"You look handsome today," She told him smiling.

"Don't I always?" Musa laughed, "Hey Muse, I was wondering, do you want to go see a movie or something?" He asked her.

"Sure Riv" She said, she kissed him quickly, and they left.

Bloom had put the red dress on first, Sky really wanted to see her in it. Sky had never picked a dress out for her, in fact he had never picked out a dress for anyone, but he had bought other things for her. The dress looked more beautiful than Bloom thought it would look. It was up to her knees, it had very thin straps, and somewhat tight, it was great to wear if she wanted to show what a good figure she had. She put on some heels she had bought and tied her hair up in a messy bun. When she walked out of the bathroom Sky just stared, Stella would kill to see this.

Bloom walked up to Sky and put her arms around his neck.

"Sky what do you think" She asked him, she smiled even thought she really wanted to laugh.

"I…I…I think its beautiful, I mean…you look great in it", he said grinning.

"Thank you Sky, it really is a beautiful dress, you have great taste", Sky laughed. That wasn't something he heard very often. He put his arms around Bloom's waist.

"You look beautiful in anything and everything you wear," He told her.

Stella had returned to Magix and headed straight to Alfea to see her fiancée. She went to his room, but he was asleep. Stella smiled; he looked so relaxed, like a little boy. She sat on his bed and stroked his hair gently. It was like that for a few minutes until he woke up and realized she was there.

"Hey sunshine, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" Nothing, I just missed you, and I wanted to see how you were". She told him.

"I missed you too" Brandon said, Stella kissed his cheek.

"Hey, why don't you lie down with me?" He asked.

"What if one of the guys come in and see us? What will they think?" She asked.

"Okay well then we'll sit up, we don't have to sleep, lets watch T.V or something okay? Just as long as we're together." Brandon said smiling.

"Okay " Stella said, she sat down in bed with him, lied on his arm and they watched T.V together. Brandon was right, just as long as they were together.

Hey guys, sorry that I didn't write so much today, 2 of my teeth got pulled out today (ouch I know) and my mouth hurts. I'll write more later or tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews, continue reviewing, God Bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	13. I'm Here for you

Chapter 13: I'm here for you

Sky's parents returned later that afternoon, and Bloom had already changed into her original cloths. Bloom had seen Sky's parents once before, but never actually met them formally. Sky walked her downstairs and introduced her to his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Bloom" Sky said looking at Bloom, then at his parents, then Bloom, then his parents again.

"Hello, your majesties, its an honor to meet you" Bloom said as sweetly as she could. At first, the queen seemed speechless, Bloom didn't know whether to expect a good reaction - or a bad one. After all, Bloom knew how much the queen and Diaspro had gotten along and how much the queen liked her. But now Sky was with Bloom, and she and the queen barely knew each other at all. Diaspro has so much and she so little, what to expect?

"Bloom, it's nice to meet you too," the queen said with a genuine smile.

"Yes Bloom its good to finally meet you, Sky talks about you all the time", the king said.

"Oh, he does?" Bloom said looking over at Sky who just smiled at her.

"Yes dear, he sure does" The queen said, they laughed, Bloom a bit nervously. Thankfully Sky broke the ice by saying,

"Mom, I'm going to show Bloom around the castle a bit if you don't mind"

"No of course not Sky dear, go ahead," She said, and Sky took Bloom back upstairs to his room.

Sky knew that his mom would interrogate Bloom later during diner so he wanted to let Bloom know first and make sure she felt okay, he knew how sometimes she felt a little bad because he was a prince and she was the princess of a frozen, non-living realm, and how sometimes Diaspro made fun of her because of it.

"Bloom, sweetie are you okay?" He asked her.

"Well…yes I'm fine," She said, but Sky knew she wasn't being honest.

"Bloom…" He said warningly.

"Okay, I'm nervous, do you think they liked me?"

"Bloom, I told you, I'm sure they loved you, just like I do" he said grinning and kissed her, they kissed for a few minutes when Bloom's phone began to ring. The caller ID read mom, Bloom instantly knew it was Vanessa but she wasn't going to tell Sky yet, it depended on what her mom had to say.

"Sky hun, I've got to take this call, its from…my mom, can I go into your room?" She said, Sky looked at her suspiciously but said,

"Sure…go ahead".

Once Bloom was in his room, she began talking but she had left the door a bit open, and Sky who was standing right outside couldn't help but hear everything.

"Mom, how are you?" Bloom asked.

"Not too good, sweetie, I know you' re probably busy, I don't mean to bother you and…"

"Its okay mom, I'm at Sky's palace actually, what's wrong?" Bloom asked desperately.

Sky's thoughts:_ Bloom doesn't sound too happy, something must be wrong, I shouldn't be listening, it's not right, as a hero, boyfriend, or prince. But if Bloom's in trouble again, then I have to help somehow, besides, I'm not listening on purpose, and she left the door open knowing that I'm standing out here. If Bloom needs me, then I'm always here to help._

Bloom hung up the phone, what her mother told her left her shocked. She wasn't sure how to express this feeling. It was like a mixture a shocked, surprised, upset, and hurt all at the same time. Her mind felt blank. Her mother told her that after she and the guys left earth a few moths back, her dad was allowed to leave the hospital the very next day, being said that he couldn't do too much exercise, or too much of anything. But he returned to work about two weeks ago and today he was in the hospital again with heart problems. Which meant medicine for his heart, which meant money.

Where am I going to get it? Bloom thought to herself over and over, I can ask Stella, I know she wont mind but I feel bad, I wish I had my own. I could ask Sky, but I'm already in his palace with his parents, and if they find out Sky lend me money and …what will they think… what am I going to do?

Bloom had finished her conversation with Vanessa about 5 minutes ago and was now sitting on Sky's bed thinking how she was going to get out of this one. Sky was outside; when he didn't hear a sound he got worried.

There was a knock at Sky's bedroom door, which startled Bloom.

"Bloom? Is everything okay?" He asked poking his head into the room. Bloom sighed and put on a fake smile, which was very hard for her to do at this time.

"Yes, everything's fine" Bloom wanted to cry, but couldn't, she had to keep this fake smile at least a little while longer. Sky knew she wasn't being honest, but decided not to say a word, he thought if Bloom wanted to tell him she would, but at the same time, we was desperately worried for her, he knew that she was having money problems again and _this_ time he wanted to help her out, he had to.

Flora and Helia were together on a date, Helia was making yet another sketch of Flora, he never had and never would get tired of sketching her. Flora was looking up until he dazed off a few minutes later, she had totally spaced out. She quickly came back to reality when Helia surprised her with a kiss. She kissed him back; she didn't want this moment to end.

Bloom decided on telling Sky what was going on. Sky listened to her. She broke down at some point and began crying, Sky hugged her and wiped her tears, he hugged her until she calmed down.

"Sky I don't know what to do", she sobbed.

"Bloom, I want to help, I'll give you the money and you don't have to pay me back and…" Bloom was about to interrupt him but Sky didn't let her.

"And I really want to do this Bloom please…just let me help you" Sky made the cutest puppy dog face and Bloom just couldn't say no.

"Okay, Sky I'll accept your help, do you think you can lend me…"

"Go on" Sky told her.

" Maybe two thousand dollars?" She asked.

"Of course I can Bloom", he said smiling at her warmly, as he hugged her.

"Sky, have I told you that you're a great boyfriend, I love you"

"I love you too Bloom"

That's it for this chapter, I don't know if I'll be able to update during the weakened, I'll try, but I don't guarantee anything. Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care and God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	14. sos

Chapter 14: S.O.S

Bloom slept over at Sky's palace, both their parents said it would be okay. Besides, they were off this week from school because the teachers were all grading exams, which the girls had all studied really hard for. Sky wanted Bloom to stay in his room until they were done watching a movie so she did. Both of them were sitting up on his bed. They lost track of time, and all night long, they ate popcorn, listened to music, and laughed and laughed. At some point during the night, Bloom fell asleep on Sky's shoulder, and Sky who had laid his head on hers fell asleep as well.

In the morning when Bloom woke up, Sky was sound asleep right by her side. He had his arm around her waist. She smiled turned around and closed her eyes again, but not for long. She then realized after about a minute that it wasn't her room or bed; they had fallen asleep on his bed. So she moved his arm, put the covers over him and quickly and quietly walked to her room.

Flora and Helia were watching a movie at Red fountain, they were alone and the room's lights were very dim, so it was almost dark. Helia felt nervous for some reason. He had kissed Flora other times before, but not while watching a movie. Brandon had said that it wasn't a bad idea to kiss a girl at a movie and he wanted to try it. He pretended to stretch and put his arm around her gently so she wouldn't notice, Flora's eyes didn't leave the screen.

_This might take a while, _He thought.

When Sky woke up, he looked around and noticed that Bloom wasn't there, which was funny because he didn't remember her leaving his bedroom. Suddenly he heard music coming from his nightstand; it was a phone. Sky picked it up; it said there was a new text message. Sky wasn't sure if it was his, he opened the phone and read the message.

Bloom, you're mom called, she wanted to know if you were here because she tried calling you to your phone about twice but you didn't pick up, She said that your dad could be going into surgery. Bloom! If you are reading this please call back! Call your mom she needs you.

_From: Stella_

It was then that Sky realized that he had picked up Bloom's phone. Her dad might be going into surgery. Sky knew that Bloom was under stress because of the money she owed, even though Sky said he would take care of it, she wouldn't be relaxed until it was paid.

_Oh Bloom_, Sky thought_, I couldn't imagine what this news will do to you. _

Sky closed Bloom's phone and put it back by the nightstand.

Sky got up from his bed and got dressed. He walked to Bloom's room.


	15. With You

Chapter 15: With You

Sky had told Bloom what was going on, she cried and he was there for her. Bloom now felt exasperated. It was like the problems never ended. It was one thing right after another. What was she to do now? She knew that she had to leave. She had to head for earth to see her parents, especially her father, as soon as possible.

She knew that all her friends were there for her. They loved her. She had to leave, and there was no time for anything else.

Sky had left Bloom in her temporary room for a while, but decided to go back in to check up on her.

When he entered the room, she was packing.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Sky asked her skeptically.

"Oh…I'm just packing in case we need to leave soon, you know to earth". She said.

"Okay, but just remember that we aren't leaving until this afternoon," Sky reminded her.

"Sky I called my mom, she seems…lonely. Remember that the rest of my relatives live farther away from Gardenia, and so besides me, she has no one else…She needs me Sky" Bloom said. Sky walked over to her, sat on the bed and Bloom sat next to him.

"Bloom, I'm sure your mother needs you, your dad is ill, of course she needs you, they both do. But although I know it may be hard, you need to take it slow, plan ahead. What I mean is, if you were to leave now, you'll be too tired by the time we get there and it will be harder for you. If we leave in the evening, you can sleep now and clear your mind". He told her.

"I guess your right but I don't want to sleep, do you think that maybe we can spend some alone time together if you not to busy?" Sky smiled at her.

"Bloom, don't be silly, I'm never too busy for you" They both laughed, but before Bloom could finish laughing, Sky planted a soft kiss on her lips. Bloom kissed him back, but quickly broke the kiss.

"Bloom what's the matter?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, what if you parents were to walk in on us or something?" She asked slightly blushing. Sky was still holding waist pretty tightly. He was also very close to her; their faces were only centimeters from each other.

"I'm sure they wont, they' re actually kind of busy downstairs, doing some work for the Kingdome". Sky told her. Bloom smiled, a little more relaxed. But still very close to Sky, he leaned forward even more.

Sky kissed her again; Bloom was at the edge of the bed now. Sky broke the kiss this time, looked her in the eye and all of a sudden began tickling her. Bloom giggled like a small child. She was rolling on the bed now, laughing her head off and Sky kept tickling her, he loved seeing her like this, she was so cute, so beautiful.

Vanessa was also a little more relaxed. She knew Bloom would be there with her a little later. After everything that had happened, she still had hope that everything would turn out all right. She laughed to herself, just imagining what it would be like when Mike, her husband got better and wanted to meet Sky, his little girls boyfriend. She wasn't worried, Sky seemed to be a fine young man, and he showed to love and care about Bloom very much. She just hoped that Sky wouldn't be too nervous to meet Mike. She smiled to herself and sighed.

Helia couldn't stop thinking about Flora; he had actually managed to kiss her while they were at the movies. At first Flora was surprised, but she kissed him back anyway. He loved her a lot. He was glad that he would be seeing her again tomorrow. They saw a lot of each other lately.

He continued working on his sketch. The sketch he was working on wasn't like the previous ones. It was a sketch of Flora and him together. She inspired him. He had never been this happy in his life.

In Eraklyon, Diaspro was more furious than ever. She didn't know what to do anymore. It was useless to try and separate Bloom and Sky because no matter what she did, they still stayed together, and their love grew stronger each time. By now it was obvious that Sky didn't care about the fact that Bloom was the princess of a frozen realm, or that she didn't have as much money as he did, or anything like that. On the contrary, he tried to protect her as much as possibly, if anyone said anything about her frozen realm, he defended her. Diaspro was sick of it. She didn't know whether she leave things the way they were, pay another visit to Bloom when Sky wasn't around, show up on earth to Bloom's family, or just hurt her physically. What would hurt Bloom the most? What would be better?

Stella was at Alfea gazing out the window, she had already packed some of her things. They were all going to earth later in the afternoon. They were going to the hospital to see Bloom's dad. Stella looked down at her hand, her engagement ring looked beautiful. More beautiful than any ring she had ever seen or gotten. This was because Brandon gave it to her that it was so special. She hadn't seen Brandon in two days although they talked the day before. All of a sudden she heard a levabike pull up outside.

Stella rushed to the balcony. To her surprise, Brandon was standing next to it.

"Hey Stella" He said.

"Brandon, what are you doing here? I mean hey Shnookums!" She said happily.

"Come downstairs" He told her.

"I'll be right there," Stella said. She ran downstairs to meet her fiancée. Stella ran over to him and threw her arms around him, Brandon almost fell back, but he laughed and enjoyed the moment anyway.

Í missed you Brandon," She told him. She was so happy to see him. But then again, she always felt this way when she saw him. Her heart skipped beats and she could barely breath. She used to blush, but that was over, she had control over blushing around Brandon now.

"I missed you too Stella". He hugged her tightly. Stella kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't wait to get married; Brandon was the one who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Brandon pulled away just a little, and her lips. Stella felt like she was going to melt in his arms.

In Eraklyon, Bloom and Sky were having so much fun. Sky's parents were still quite busy. Sky took Bloom back to his room saying that they could watch more movies like they had the other night. They had so much fun. Bloom was now almost choking while she laughed. And to think that just a little while ago, she was so sad.

"Sky lets watch this one," She said. Some of those movies could only be found in the magical dimension, so some of them were new to her.

They put the movie in and sat on Sky's bed. Sky put his arm around Bloom and they both sat back. Sky was glad that he could help Bloom to take her mind off the problems and situations that were going on. He just wanted her to relax. Sky couldn't help himself to kissing her, so that's what he did; he kissed her lips, but almost broke the kiss when he smashed into her lips instead. Bloom pulled him towards her and didn't allow him to end the kiss. Sky held her waist and deepened the kiss. When they couldn't breath anymore, they broke the kiss. Bloom was now blushing bright red, blushing seemed to be her sport lately.

Sky just looked into her eyes, and gave her a peck on the lips. Bloom smiled. They continued to watch the movie.

Hey, hope you guys liked chapter fifteen, so, what do think Diaspro should do? Sorry for not updating in a few days, but I was really busy with school and everything. Please review, and tell me what you think, or what you think I should add more of. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar


	16. Getting Better

Chapter 16: Getting Better

When Bloom, Sky and the rest of the gang headed for Earth that afternoon, Bloom had talked to Vanessa and found out that her father wasn't going into surgery after all, it was a bit surprising, but after only a few days, he had made a pretty good recovery. A week passed. The gang decided to stay on earth a bit longer.

Princess Diaspro still didn't know what to do about Bloom; she knew that Bloom and Sky were so in love with each other, which made it harder. So she kept wondering and thinking about the situation. On one side, she wanted to give up. Nothing she had ever tried managed to separate Sky from that girl, and on the other side, she loved Sky. She was obsessed with him like no one ever had. And she couldn't bear to let him go, it was…unthinkable. One thing was for sure. If she could manage to get Bloom out of the picture, Sky may possibly be all hers.

Sky was planning on asking Bloom to marry him, Flora took Helia to meet her parents, and Techna did the same with Timmy. Layla and Ophir and Stella and Brandon began planning their weddings, which were in five to six months. Musa and Riven were also going to meet each other's families. Sky was just about ready for the final challenge.

"I'm sure my dad will love you, Sky," She said trying to reassure him. They had both been standing outside of Bloom's house for about five minutes.

"Bloom I'm so nervous, I mean…you've been through so many things in the past, and I just want him to know that I have tried to do my best to protect you." Sky said.

"Sky, you have done your best and he knows it, I've told him all about you and how heroic and brave you are, everything's going to be fine". She told him.

"Musa, do you think I should get something for your dad", Riven asked her. He was also pretty nervous about meeting her dad, maybe even his future father in law.

"Maybe, like a tie or something. Just remember to relax, your going to be fine."

"Okay" Riven said taking a deep breathe. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous.

_**Bloom and Sky**_

Bloom opened the door to her house. "Mom, dad I'm home," she said, with Sky right behind her.

She walked into the living room where her mother and father were seated.

"Mom, dad I'm so glad to see you" She said happily as they stood up and she gave each of them a warm hug.

"We've missed you too, sweetheart," her father said.

"I'm glad to see you've gotten better dad, we were worried about you, oh which reminds me, dad this is my boyfriend, Sky, Sky this is my dad." She introduced. Sky, feeling nervous like he never had before, extended his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you, sir". Mike shook his hand and said "Same to you Sky, Bloom has told us a lot about you,"

"Bloom has also told me a lot about you" He said, still a bit nervous.

"Sky I'd like to thank you for being at the hospital with Bloom the entire time I was hospitalized, Vanessa tells me that during the whole time you never left her side" He said kindly.

"Oh it was no problem at all sir, I was more than glad to be there for her." He said, a little more relaxed this time, Bloom's father seemed like a very nice person, just like her mom, but still he knew that he would be asked questions.

Riven and Musa 

"Okay, so we got him a tie and chocolates, he does like chocolates right"? Riven asked.

"Yea he does, but remember, just relax and be your self, he'll like you, I'm sure of it". Riven looked down at Musa and smiled. She knew just what to say to make him feel better and more confident.

Musa knocked on the door. She didn't have the keys with her.

A few seconds later, someone opened the door.

"Musa!" Greeted her father.

"Dad!" Musa said as she hugged him tightly. After the hug was over, Riven spoke.

"Good evening sir" Musa's father looked at him and said

"You must be Riven, Musa told me so much about you," He said, looking over at Musa, who smiled at both her dad and Riven.

" Oh and these are for you" He said handing him the tie and box of chocolates.

"Hmmm, chocolate, my favorite" He said and thanked Riven. He hadn't known Riven for very long, but all ready he was beginning to like him.

With Flora and Helia 

Things were going pretty well for Flora and Helia as well. Flora took Helia to meet her parents. As soon as they met him, they like him. He had shown to be a bright, responsible young man who cared very much for their daughter. They ate and afterwards, Flora took Helia on a tour around the fifth moon of Marigold.

"Helia, what did you think about my parents?" Flora asked him once they were out of her house.

"I liked them, they' re very nice people, do you think they like me?" He asked, knowing that they had, but wanting reassurance.

"Yes Helia of course they liked you, you have nothing to worry about" She said smiling. Helia smiled back at her warmly and leaned in to kiss her but stopped right when their lips were about to touch and looked around.

"Relax sweetie, my parents aren't hiding somewhere spying on us, they're not like that". She told him giggling.

"Oh, okay, I was…just checking." He said, he turned to face Flora again and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Stella, Brandon, Layla, and Ophir 

Planning the wedding was a whole lot more fun than Stella, Brandon, Layla, and Ophir thought it would be.

Stella and Layla decided that they would only do some of the planning like the decorating because they wanted the other girls to help plan their weddings as well. They were a team, and together the six of them would plan for the two girl's weddings, and maybe even Bloom's. Sky had been talking to Brandon. He was going to take Bloom on a special date and then propose to her. Brandon was happy for them; he always thought that Bloom and Sky would end up getting married, just like he was sure that he and Stella would also. Now they were at the mall, Stella was buying cloths for the summer and had brought Brandon along with her to give her an opinion on the cloths. So far, all the cloths she showed him looked very pretty. Now she was wearing a small yellow tang top and a short skirt, not too short.

"Brandon what do think of this one?" She asked him. Brandon mouth was open, Stella looked awesome.

"Stella…you look…beautiful", He said not being able to take his eyes off her.

"Really?" She asked him, she stepped out of the dressing booth and giving Brandon a big hug. Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

"How lucky am I to have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world. Stella looked at him and smiled.

"I love you," She told him.

"I love you too," Brandon said.

_**At Bloom's House**_

"So Sky, Bloom tells me that you helped her on the journey to regain her dragonFire?" Mike said casually. Sky nervously cleared his throat.

"_Okay, clear your throat, relax and answer his question politely and completely, _Sky told himself.

"Well, I did help her some, but it was all mostly Bloom." He said smiling at her and quickly looking back at Mike. Bloom smiled at Sky, and he felt that he was doing pretty well so far. While Bloom's father was still nice, his voice became stern every now and then when he asked Sky a question.

" What sports do you like?" Mike asked. In his opinion, Sky seemed like a pretty respectful young man. Bloom had told them a lot about Sky, like the fact that he was a prince, that he drove a levabike, which he was told was somewhat like a motorcycle.

"Well, I ride a levabike, I like playing Volley Ball, and I'm quite a good swordsman, sir". He said.

"Really? That's really quite interesting, oh and don't call me sir, just Mike" Mike said smiling, he liked Sky all ready.

Bloom could tell that things were going pretty well, she knew her father would like Sky.

Sorry for not updating in so long, I was just really busy with school, I had projects and stuff. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please continue reviewing, tell me what you think. God Bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	17. It's You and Me

Chapter 17: It's You and Me

Sky had diner at Bloom's house and even slept over- in a separate room. He wouldn't even dare of accidentally falling asleep in Bloom's room like the other night, he didn't want to imagine what her father would do to him, even if he was somewhat nice. He had to admit that their house was very warm and welcoming, while his palace was huge and spacey but quite welcoming.

Before going to bed he said goodnight to Blooms parents, and Bloom walked him to his room.

"So, did you like it?" She asked him, while walking him to his room.

"Yea Bloom, your parents are very nice, and coming to think of it, I feel a bit silly for being so nervous about meeting your dad", Bloom smiled. "So are we going back to magix tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yea, classes start in two days" She sighed "Well, I hope you find the room comfortable", She told him.

"I'm sure I will" He said, he smiled at her. They leaned in and quickly kissed on the lips. Mike had never seen Bloom kiss a boy, and she didn't think he'd mind, but she still didn't want him to walk in on them, it would be embarrassing for her, her father, and Sky.

Riven's afternoon turned out to be pretty cool too. Musa's father was actually not so bad. He was nice. He liked Riven and that was the important thing. Musa knew that they would like eachother all along.

After diner, the couple decided to go to the park of the Harmonic Nebula. According to Musa, it was a beautiful park. It had a fountain, like the one at Alfea but bigger. At night, couples liked to stroll in the park sometime during the night, not too late though. It seemed so romantic, at least it did to Musa, and Riven liked the idea of being alone with Musa for a while.

"Riven, you were great, my dad really likes you," She told him. They were walking through the park; Musa had put her arm through his.

"Yea I could tell" He said, he looked down and smiled at her, she looked beautiful, she had left half her hair down and half of it tied up. She was wearing a violet dress only up to her knees; she was wearing high heels with a black sweater that only came up to her waist.

They walked passed the fountain and a song was playing, it was "You and Me", by a band called lifethouse.

"_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_"

"Riven that's my favorite song, come on lets dance", She said tugging his arm.

"Musa…I…I can't dance", He said.

"I'll teach you, a little at a time" Musa took his hands and pulled him towards the fountain.

She started moving slowly to the music, Riven was getting the hang of it. It actually wasn't so hard. They slowed dance, both of them enjoying very much. Musa listened to the lyrics and couldn't help notice that it was the perfect song for them.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose_  
_and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_"

They both loved this moment, and silently hoped that it would never end.

Stella and Brandon had nothing much to do that night so they decided to watch a movie. They were still in the palace in Solaria, but there was a room where they could watch movies. Brandon had his arm around Stella, and she had her head on his arm, snuggling into him. Brandon enjoyed it. He loved everything about Stella. She was thoughtful, beautiful, and she had a great heart. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Stella was surprised. She hadn't seen it coming. She sat up straight, and kissed Brandon on the lips. He immediately kissed her back, deepening the kiss. He leaned into her and put both of his hands on the arms of her seat, causing her to sink deeper into her seat. They were like that for a few minutes, until they could no longer breath. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. They smiled at eachother. Stella laid her head on Brandon's chest and they continued watching the movie.

The next morning, Bloom and Sky packed their things, they said good-bye to Bloom's parents. Vanessa looked like she would get emotional, but she didn't, she acted strong and said good-bye to Bloom with a big hug that lasted quite a while. After that they got on the ship and left. After Sky had set the ship to fly automatically, so that he would have to steer, he sat next to Bloom so they could talk until they arrived at magix, which would be a bit of a long time.

"Hey Bloom, I was thinking, would you like to visit eraklyon again sometime during the summer, its only about 3 months away, my parents have a summer lake house, I want to take you there" He told her.

"Oh Sky I'd love too, that's so sweet of you" She said, Sky felt good when she said that, he felt that he was being a really good boyfriend. Bloom deserved it and he wanted her to be happy. Bloom surprised Sky by giving him a kiss on the cheek. After she kissed him, she began to blush. Sky smiled at her and took her hand. He could wait to propose.

Hey guys, I know I'm updating less often, sorry about that. I was kind of hoping to get more reviews; I'm guessing the last chapter wasn't too good. I hope you like this one. Please review and tell me if it was good. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	18. When You Look me in the Eyes

Chapter 18: "When you Look Me in the Eyes"

"Hey Sky?" Bloom asked

"Yes Bloom?" He answered. They were still in the ship and they wouldn't arrive at magix for another hour.

"I've been thinking, what do you like about me? I mean I love you and I know you love me too, but what exactly is it about me that made you fall in love?" Bloom said. Blooms question surprised Sky; it was very unexpected.

"Well, the first thing about you that caught my attention was your face. When I first saw you on earth you looked so lovely, I mean you still do. Your hair was amazing and looked so soft. I don't know too many redheads, you know, and I don't know a single redhead with their hair in layers". He said.

This made Bloom laugh. She hadn't seen many redheads either, her friend Mirta, a witch who assisted Alfea may have been the only one, and she didn't have her hair in layers.

" What else?" Bloom said, she wanted to know more; she liked what she was hearing.

"Well, that was only when I saw you, once I got to know you, I realized you were a beautiful person on the inside too, you are thoughtful, faithful to your friends, you're strong and most importantly you are brave and have a big heart", as soon as Sky said those words Bloom kissed him on the lips. Sky put one hand behind her head and made the kiss deeper. Their chairs were almost right next to each other so they were very close. Bloom caressed his cheek with one hand, and put the other behind his neck.

Riven was back at Musa's house, he woke up a few minutes ago, but still lied in bed. He thought about the moment they shared last night at the park. Everything seemed perfect. He and Musa had danced to her favorite songs for a few minutes, but it felt like less. He wanted to repeat that moment over and over. They didn't get back to the house too late. After they got back they were both very tired so they went straight to bed, and they had separate rooms as usual. Riven and Musa had never shared a room. They would one day when they were married. Riven thought about it, _married_, he wanted to propose to Musa soon. He had to get a ring and find the right time and place. He couldn't wait.

Bloom and Sky broke the kiss finally after a while when they felt that they could no longer breath. They both panted very heavily. Blooms face was ruby red, her face felt hot. She and Sky had never kissed like that before. Sky looked at her, he smiled slightly, not really sure of what to say. He was aware that this hadn't really ever happened, he was also aware that Bloom felt a bit uncomfortable, she was blushing madly and didn't know which direction to face, or what to say either. Sky broke the silence.

"Wow, that was one heck of a kiss", He said in a tone that made Bloom laugh.

"Yea it was pretty…wow," She said, not knowing what other word to use. Sky smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was still very warm. Bloom looked at him, why was she feeling so shy, she and Sky had kissed many times before, maybe not as deeply as now, but they had kissed. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips once more.

"I love you Sky," she said. He grinned.

"I love you too Bloom".

Helia and Flora were at a restaurant having breakfast that morning. After spending the entire day before at Flora's house, he wanted to take her out to eat, plus they would get to be alone for a while.

"So do you like this restaurant?" Helia asked her casually.

"Of course, its one of my favorite places to eat in the entire realm!" She said happily.

"I'm glad you like it" Helia said smiling. He loved to see Flora smile like that, she looked so peaceful and her smile was beautiful. For a moment, Flora and Helia just stared at each other, than Helia reached his hand across the table and took Flora's hand. Flora blushed slightly.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" He said,

"Actually you haven't said it in a while" She said smiling, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

" I might not say it all the time, but I think it whenever I look at you" Helia told her.

"Helia that's so sweet", she said, "You look quite handsome yourself, you know?"

Both of them smiled, they enjoyed being together; sometimes talking wasn't necessary, just by looking into each other's eyes was enough.

Stella woke up in her room. She felt so relaxed. She had slept so well. Brandon was sleeping three rooms to the left of her room. They had finished watching the movie the night before, and then headed straight to bed. Both of them were pretty tired. Stella got up, she got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast, and she figured Brandon was all ready up. To her surprise, he wasn't. When she arrived at the table, her father was sitting there with his face in his hands. He looked rather frustrated.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Stella asked him.

"Oh, honey, you're awake. It's nothing, just taking care of some businesses of Solaria, that's all". He told her.

"Daddy, I know it's something else, you look so sad, please tell me why" Stella asked her father kindly.

"I spoke to your mother this morning," He began, "we had an argument over whether or not you should spend more time with her, she thinks that the two of you don't bond enough". He said, and Stella knew right away that her father was upset because he thought he needed her more. And as time passed, Stella began to see that it was true, her father needed her, and she was going to be there for him.

"Oh dad, you have nothing to worry about, I'm going to stay right here with you, I guess I could stay a few more minutes during my visits to mom, but I want to be here with you", Stella said, she kissed his cheek. King Radius looked at her; he had such a good daughter, with such a big and kind heart.

"Thank you dear, you have no idea how much better you've made me feel", he said giving her a weak smile.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was Brandon. He had finally wakened up.

"Good morning king Radius, good morning Stella," He said smiling, as he walked in.

He walked over to Stella and asked them both how they were doing, 'fine' they each said. But Brandon knew Stella well enough to know something was up. So as soon as king Radius left, he asked her.

"Stella is something wrong?" Stella didn't answer, " You know you can tell me sunshine", Brandon told her while putting an arm around her.

"Its nothing, just that my mom and dad had another argument, this time over me. They each want me to spend more time with them. When they were getting divorced, they fought over my custody for weeks, but after my dad got it, I thought I'd heard the last of their arguments over me. But I guess not, I feel bad about it." She said looking down.

"Hey," Brandon said softly, "you shouldn't feel that way, it's not your fault or anything, they both really care about you and want what's best for you, they just have to agree on that together. Don't feel bad if they have an argument".

"I guess you're right", she said, she looked up at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and said "I couldn't be happier to have you here", Brandon smiled.

Musa woke up, she got dressed and then she went to knock on Riven's door to find out if he was awake. To her surprise, he was.

"Morning Muse" he said, with a sleepy smile. Musa thought it looked so cute.

"Good morning Riven, did I wake you up?" She asked.

"No I woke up about five minutes ago, so how did you sleep?" He asked her grinning.

"Great, how about you?" She couldn't quite understand why he was grinning like that, but she thought it was funny.

"Yea I slept pretty well too, like a baby", Musa laughed.

"Hey Muse, I was wondering, if maybe later you wanted to you know, go out somewhere with me? You know, before heading to Alfea?" Riven finished saying. This surprised Musa a bit, but she really liked the idea.

"Of course" She said almost as soon as he asked, "I'd love to" She said smiling; Riven smiled right back at her.

"So Bloom, I told you everything that I love about you, now its your turn" Sky said.

"Oh, well, okay then" Bloom said.

"Well, I think you're very handsome, on earth I was never really a big fan of guys having shoulder length hair, but, you changed my mind about that" She said, while Sky was grinning, she wanted to laugh.

"You also look very strong," she told him.

"If by that, you' re referring to my muscles and biceps, then I must agree," He said, still not wiping that silly grin off his face. Bloom blushed a little. Sky had his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. They were now a few inches apart.

"Another thing that I like is that you're a great fighter, you have your friend's back and you're there for them when they need help. And besides that, you're the kind of person that anyone can trust, you're always honest about things, and I just think you're a wonderful person." She said.

"Bloom, that's really sweet" Sky said, pulling her even closer so now their faces were only about a centimeter apart.

"What you said about me was even sweeter," She said, Sky closed the last space there was between them and kissed her.

When the kiss was over, Sky turned to Bloom and said, we'll be at alfea in 10 more minutes", he smiled.

"Have I also told you that I love your smile Sky"? She said. Sky laughed.

"You hadn't but I'm glad you do, I love yours too." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her again.

That's it for chapter 18; I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews, they were all so nice. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapters and all the ones before it. Thank you, I loved your reviews. I'll try to update soon. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	19. Choose and Hope

Chapter 19: Choose and Hope

King Radius sat in his study thinking about what Stella's mother had told him.

"_From now on, I want our daughter to spend more time with me Radius, you make sure of it! I wouldn't want you turning Stella against me now would I?"_

King Radius played it over and over in his head. He would never do such a thing, why would she think such a thing? His thoughts were interrupted when a maid walked in to announce that someone was at the palace doors that wanted to talk to him.

Bloom and Sky got back to alfea only to discover that the others had not yet arrived, but many of the students were all ready back from their vacation and were either unpacking, talking to the teachers, or catching up with their friends.

"Well Bloom, I 'd love to stay and spend more time with you, but I also have to get back to red fountain and unpack, if the girls aren't back yet, that can only mean that the guys aren't back either. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Sky said.

"I also have to unpack, so I'll see you. I know we're going to be very busy this week since we all just got back and all but I'll call you during the weekend if I can" Bloom told him.

"Sure, that sounds great. Well, bye Bloom" Sky said, he gave her a gentle hug, and drove away on his levabike.

"Bye Sky" Bloom said smiling.

Just as Sky left, Bloom saw Francis, one of Stella's friends, who was also from Solaria.

"Hey Francis" Bloom said waving.

"Hey Bloom" Francis said walking over to her.

"So I guess you've heard about what's going on in Solaria, it's a bit sad isn't it? " She told Bloom.

"Wait, what news?" Bloom asked her, she hadn't heard about anything unusual going on in Solaria.

"So you haven't heard? Stella's parents might just go to court and argue her custody again, there's a big issue on it in the Solarian newspaper. I thought you knew" Francis said to her. Bloom was shocked.

"Oh no, poor Stella, I wonder how she's taking this. I hope everything turns out all right". Bloom said, she hadn't been back for even five minutes and all ready something bad had happened.

On their way to alfea, Stella was very quiet, and Brandon could tell that she was still upset about what had happened at the palace with her father. They would be at alfea at any minute, Stella used the scepter to transport them there and they ended up only a couple of feet away.

"Sunshine, I know how upset you are, do you want to talk about it?" Brandon offered.

"No Brandon I'm okay really" She sighed. " All I want is to stay with my dad, as much as I love my mom, my dad needs me more". Stella told Brandon.

"Don't worry Stella, you're the princess of Solaria, and you're turning 18 this year, so they'll probably let you choose who you want to stay with." Brandon said trying to cheer her up.

"That's right, I am turning18, why didn't it occur to me before"? Brandon laughed at her expression. She looked so cute.

"Thanks Brandon, you always know how to cheer me up," Stella said, smiling for the first time that day. She hoped-prayed that Brandon was right and she would be allowed to choose whom she wanted to stay with. She couldn't wait to get to alfea and see all her friends again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Musa and Riven who were just arriving.

"Musa, hey" Stella said hugging her. Brandon and Riven said hi to each other and told the girls that they had to get back to red fountain, they each hugged their girl and left.

"I don't know about you Stella, but even though we only had like a week and a half of vacation, things feel a bit different around here.

"Yea I feel the same" Stella sighed, when Musa asked her what was wrong, Stella told her what was going on. As soon as they reached the steps of the school Bloom rushed up to them and gave them each a big hug.

"Bloom darling it was a week and a half not a century, but its completely understandable that you missed me so much, you know" Stella said, Bloom and Musa burst out laughing.

Pretty soon Flora arrived too. The only ones left were Tecna and Layla. After a few minutes they were there as well. They went inside and Stella told them everything too. The girls were all there to support her. And they knew that even if she smiled and tried to make jokes, she was so upset and torn up inside that she would be forced to choose once again between her mother and her father, she didn't want to upset her mom, but her dad needed Stella by his side so much. She was scared. Musa also told the girls that before coming to alfea, Riven took her to a restaurant to eat, and even if they had to go to alfea right after that, it was still pretty romantic. He bought her roses and everything. Musa still had a rose in her hair. She couldn't wait to see him again, even though she had all ready spent most of her vacation with him.

"Hey girls, I know we just got back, but I was thinking that maybe this weekend we can invite the boys to diner or a movie?" Stella suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea, but everyone is really busy this week, do you think they will have time on the weekend?" Bloom said.

"Bloom's got a point, maybe next week Stella, lets finish unpacking and get settled in this week, and maybe on the weekend we could just call them or something" Flora said.

"Yea I guess you're right" Stella said. She looked so down, and Brandon was really good at cheering her up, and so were the girls, but lately it seemed harder to make her happy because of everything that was going on in Solaria. Hopefully things would get better.


	20. I didnt mean to hurt you

Chapter 20: Didn't mean to Hurt you

The day that Stella had to go to court arrived; usually she was chatty about what to wear, how she should dress: formal or royal. On the contrary, today she didn't talk much. She did her make-up, put on a short purple skirt, and a white short sleeve. The shades of the windows were still down and the room was partly dark. She still had two or three hours left, she sat at the edge of her bed, when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in" She said.

"Stella, you look great" Bloom complimented as she walked in and sat next to Stella. Stella gave her a weak smile and hugged her. Bloom was surprised, but hugged her back.

Stella was glad that Bloom had walked in; she needed someone to talk to, or just be with before she left. The girls had said that they would be going with her. Bloom couldn't imagine how Stella felt; she had to choose between her mother and father- again.

If she chose to stay with King Radius, would the Queen be mad at Stella? Would she be too hurt about Stella's decision to talk to her again? Or if she chose her mother, what would the king do without her? She couldn't imagine.

"Bloom, I'm so stressed, I want to so badly chose my dad, but I don't want my mom to feel hurt, let alone embarrass her in front of the court or anything".

"Don't worry Stella, everything is going to be okay, your mom loves you, I'm sure she'll understand. We will all be there to support you, hey is Brandon coming with us?" Bloom asked.

"Yea, he said he would be with me too, I'm glad that you're all going to be with me, I don't know how I would manage without you guys".

"We're the winx club, and best friends, you know we'll always be there for you". Bloom told her.

Pretty soon, Brandon arrived and they got on a ship and went to Solaria. Stella had spent most of her morning in absolute darkness so she didn't have enough energy to use her scepter. Great, just great, the day she had to be in court she was so weak that she could barely walk without one of her friends holding her. Brandon opened some windows on the ship to let in sunlight and fresh air for Stella to breath. By the time they arrived in Solaria, Stella was looking and feeling much better. She walked into the court and unfortunately her friends couldn't stand with her, just watch her from far.

On one side of the big Solarian court stood Stella's mother, and on the other side, stood her father. Stella- was to stand in the middle. That only added on to her uneasiness.

The judge stated the problem; he spoke very slowly, as if to torture Stella.

After what seemed an eternity to Stella, he asked her, whether she would like to stay with her mother or father. Stella had her mind made up- but hesitated. She looked around, feeling as though she were going to faint.

"Stella sweetheart, are you all right?" king Radius asked.

"Radius let Stella choose!" The queen said frantically. This only showed Stella how badly her mom wanted her, she felt worse. '_Its now or never' _She kept telling herself.

"How could you think such a thing? " The king yelled back.

"Think what?"

"Think that I'm trying to manipulate our daughter! Its an insult, you know perfectly well that I only want the best for Stella!"

"So do I, don't even try and make me the villain of the story!"

"Order!" The judge yelled.

"Princess Stella, have you decided whom you would rather stay with?"

"Yes- my father you honor" She said it quite fast, and as soon as the words left her mouth she looked down avoiding her mother's sad gaze.

"Very well…if that's what you chose, then so be it," Her mother said quietly. The judge declared it final and Stella's mother walked quickly and quietly out of the courtroom. Stella said goodbye to her father to smiled and hugged her. She walked over to where her friends were. They got on the ship and headed home, knowing that Stella didn't want to talk about it. On the way back to alfea, Brandon sat next to her and put his arm around Stella hoping she would feel better, which she did. But the look her mom gave her…she wouldn't forget it for a while.

Once there, Bloom called Sky.

"Hello?" Sky answered.

"Hey Sky its Bloom, we all just got back from Solaria" Bloom said.

"Oh about that, I'm sorry I couldn't go, Saladin left me in charge of cleaning the stables and feeding the dragons, but tell Stella that I hope she feels better".

"Okay I will, you must be pretty tired after all that work you had to do".

"Actually, I still have some energy left in me, hey do you want to take a walk with me?" Sky asked.

"Sure thing Sky"

"I'll pick you up in five minutes," He said, and with that, they each hung up and got ready.

Bloom was just about to leave, but before she did, she let the girls know where she was going so that they wouldn't worry.

"Ok darling, have fun." Stella said sitting on a couch next to Brandon, she gave Bloom a weak smile, so did Brandon.

"Take care of her Brandon" Bloom said quietly.

"I will," He said, as he gave a slight smile.

Bloom walked out the door. She thought about everything she had, everything she had gained within these last three years at alfea. Ever since she met Stella and discovered her powers, she gained friends, the discovery and truth about her real parents she never knew existed, and a great boyfriend. Her friends were going through different situation, and she was going to be there for them, like they were for her.

As she walked outside, she saw Sky standing on the steps waiting for her. He had his back to her; to she tiptoed behind him and put her hands over his eyes. He instantly touched the hands over his eyes.

"Bloom" He said laughing.

"Awww, what gave it away?" She asked smiling.

"Just your incredibly soft hands", He told her. Bloom uncovered his eyes. Bloom was standing on the step above the step he was standing on.

Sky turned around, and put his hands on her waist. Bloom kissed him on the cheek and looked around.

Something wrong Bloom?" Sky asked her.

"No its just that, I mean, I just kissed you right on the steps of the school" Bloom told him blushing slightly.

They both began to laugh.

When Musa got to her room, she had found a message from Riven. Riven knew that they would be going to Solaria.

Musa listened to the message.

"Hey Muse, its Riven, I know you had to go to Solaria with Stella and the girls, but I was wondering, if your not too tired, if maybe you want to go out on a date with me tonight. So, umm, call me back as soon as you can, bye."

When Musa was finished listening to the message Riven had left her, she smiled to herself. Before calling Riven back. She would take a quick shower and choose what dress she would wear to her date with him. She was so excited.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried writing more than usual to make up for the time I didn't update. Sorry about that, but these last few weeks I've had


	21. Moving On

Chapter 21: Moving On

Bloom's POV

About a week has passed since the trial over Stella's custody in solaria. Everything seems to be getting back to normal. Brandon spends a lot of time with her. They are both planning the wedding, which is right after graduation in a couple more months; they are both very excited and so in love. Stella is supposed to be meeting her mom today. Stella called her after the trial and told she needs to talk to her. Muse and Riven continue to go out, getting closer and closer every day that goes by. Riven seems to be opening up more. Flora and Helia- are better than ever, but now its Flora's turn to go and meet Helia's parents. They are going this weekend and neither of them can wait. Tecna and Timmy? Checking out devices and technology as always. It may seem like they're relationship is all about technology, but its not. I think that their intelligence is one of the things that brought them together in the first place. Although the guys are giving Timmy some tips on how to be more romantic, it's working! Layla and Nabu are also busy planning their wedding, in fact we're all going shopping this weekend for bridesmaid dresses to Stella's and Layla's wedding, so excited!

And how are Sky and I? We're also doing great. I think we've never been happier. The other night he took me on a date to the park to see the stars. It was so incredibly romantic. Diaspro hasn't come back or called either, not that I'm complaining. It just surprises me that she hasn't tried to steal Sky from me again. Stella and Layla are all ready engaged; I'm hoping Sky will ask me to marry him soon.

"Bloom darling, I'll be back in 2 hours, I'm going to solaria to see her" Stella said as she walked into the room. Bloom was sitting next to the window looking out. The day was beautiful.

"Okay Stella, good luck, do you need one of us to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine", but thanks anyway" She said with a smile. She waved goodbye and left for solaria.

Exams were over, the girls had had to study a lot; it was almost hard to believe that exams had ended. She couldn't call Sky because he had a sword match in red fountain in the afternoon, and she couldn't go watch him, only red fountain students were allowed. So she went out to take a walk…without telling anyone. And that was her mistake.

As she headed out, she decided to take a walk around the woods, not knowing tat someone was watching her, not even suspecting that a pair of dark blue eyes were burning holes into her back. She continued walking, a long the lake, until she was only a few feet away from red fountain.

"I think we've walked enough for today Kiko," She told her bunny.

"Lets go back" She started walking back when she heard something behind her, a bush rustling.

"Who's there?" before the question even finished coming out of her mouth Diaspro came out from behind.

"Diaspro? What are you doing here?" Bloom said.

"I came back for revenge, what, did you really think you could steal Sky away from me and just get away with it? Well, if that's what you thought, you're dead wrong!"

"First of all, I didn't steal Sky from you, he wasn't even your to begin with" Bloom said.

She couldn't believe that Diaspro had followed her, since when had she been there?

"So you followed me all the way here, and hid behind a bush? Hmmm very classy, sophisticated too…" Bloom continued.

"Shut up! I do things my way. Don't like them? Back off!" Diaspro yelled furious that Bloom would even dare talk to her like that. She was royalty and Bloom technically, was not.

"You back off, and Sky and I alone!" Bloom yelled back.

Diaspro flung herself at Bloom, knocking her to the ground. She pulled Bloom's hair. Bloom pushed Diaspro as fiercely as she could, Diaspro screamed, giving Bloom a chance to get up.

"You pulled my hair? Another classy move" She began to run, she wanted to fight Diaspro, but what if she was planning to go to red fountain and spell Sky? Bloom had to distract her, she ran to alfea, Diaspro not to far behind. She had to call Sky and warn him about this. As she ran back to the school, she caught a glance at professor Palladium giving class outside.

"Hello Bloom" He greeted as she ran by.

"Hi Professor" She greeted back. And Palladium continued giving his lesson.

Bloom reached her room and locked herself in her room; She picked up her phone and dialed Sky's number.

She knew that Sky was in a match but she had no other choice.

Over at red fountain, it still wasn't Sky's turn to compete, which was good because just then his phone started vibrating.

"I'll be right back, " Sky told Brandon as he got up from the bench and walked away from the arena.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sky, hey sorry to interrupted you, its Bloom," She said breathlessly.

"Bloom? Is everything all right? You sound worried" Sky said.

"Well…see the thing is…" Bloom trailed off and thought for a minute. Sky was in a match. What if he couldn't concentrate after what she was about to tell him? It would be her fault if he lost…_its only Diaspro, I can take her. But if things get out of hand, then I'll let Sky know…_She thought.

"Bloom are you there?" Sky asked, he was beginning to worry.

"Oh…yes sorry Sky. You probably have the match to get back to so I'll talk to you later, good luck" Bloom said.

"Wait, what did you want to say? You don't sound to happy" He asked.

"Its nothing really, just wanted to wish you good luck" Bloom lied.

Okay, well, I'll see you then" Sky told her, still not believing what she had said. He knew Bloom better than that. He knew there was something else that she wanted to tell him. But if that was the case, he would let her say it at her own time- not pressure her.

"Okay I love you, bye," She said trying to sound cheerful. She had been standing against the door. Something pushed the door, as if trying to open it.

"Bye, love you too" Sky said as he hung up. Diaspro was standing right outside Bloom's door. She was using a spell to knock the door down. This was her last chance to get Sky back.

"What's the matter pixie? Too scared to take me on?" Diaspro said mocking her.

"Oh that's it!" Bloom yelled, she transformed into her enchantix, and opened the door to face Diaspro, her boyfriend's crazy ex fiancée.

"Hey bro, who was that" Brandon asked Sky as he walked back to the bench.

"It was Bloom, she said she called to wish me good luck" Sky said, not sounding too happy.

"What's the matter? That's good isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But I feel that that wasn't the real reason. She sounded so, I don't know. She wasn't herself, and her voice was shaky, like she was nervous". Sky explained to Brandon.

"I don't get it, why didn't she just tell you?" Brandon asked. At that moment, Saladin made an announcement that the match would go on to the next day, only three more students would be competing for that day. And it wasn't Sky; he would go the next day.

"I don't know, I asked her if there was anything, but she said no. But I don't believe it" He said standing up.

"Where you going bro?" Brandon asked him also standing up.

"I'm going to alfea, I know it may seem like I'm overreacting, but, she sounded very strange over the phone, and I just have this feeling." Sky told him.

"I think you're doing the right thing, just don't come on too hard, and don't pressure her, girls hate that. Also, tell her comforting things, oh and if…." Sky laughed.

"Wow Brandon, you're an expert on these things aren't you?" Sky told him. Brandon rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Sky didn't change his clothes; he still had his red fountain uniform on and his sword. He thought it wouldn't hurt to take it with him- just incase.

Flora was outside in the gardens of alfea that she and the girls had made at the beginning of the year. She loved just being there and smelling the flowers. It was so relaxing. She smiled to herself. Sure she was nervous about meeting Helia's parents, but she was also looking forward to it. Helia was so sweet and so gentle, his parents were probably sweet and gentle too. She thought. Helia had written a note to her, a very romantic note the other day. Musa and Layla were in magix buying Cd's and surfing boards. Stella was in Solaria and Tecna was in the computer room with Timmy programming the school computers.

It was only she and Bloom, so she decided she would go back inside and spend time with Bloom a little while. Maybe even make popcorn and watch a movie.

Sky was making his way over to alfea. He was just near the lake, he didn't know whether to call Bloom and let her know he was coming to see her, or surprise her. Just as he was a few feet away, he spotted Flora walking into the school. He kept walking. He didn't call.

Diaspro pushed Bloom against the closet. Bloom used a spell and through her against the wall. The room wasn't too messy, but some closets and drawers were knocked over or dumped out. This was insane. The doorknob turned. Both girls looked towards the door, which was locked.

My hair is ruined! How dare this stupid pixie do this to me! She will pay, If not for her, Sky and I would have been married by now. I hate her. There is no way I will let her get away with this. She's not even a princess, what does Sky see in her anyway? He deserves more. I'm the one for him.

Diaspro took that as a chance to get Bloom. She took Bloom's arm and swung her toward a closet. Bloom fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Diaspro looked through the window to see if she could climb down. If Flora saw her, Diaspro could get into serious trouble, and Sky would hate her. Sky couldn't see her like this. Sky, if she could just have Sky back, everything would be perfect. She would have the guy of her dreams. She would be even richer than before, for if they were married, they would form an alliance. Sky was handsome, he was very smart and knew many languages, as many princes and princesses did. He was strong, funny, warm, and a great ruler. Sky was very attractive. Diaspro had to have him back; she wouldn't let Bloom get Sky.

"Bloom is everything alright in there?" Flora asked, there was no answer.

She continued to try and turn the knob.

Diaspro thought for about a minute. There was also a window that could lead her to the side of the school. Wait? Why would she escape that way? She didn't do anything wrong. Bloom had also been attacking her. She was defending herself. Nothing more. Bloom was still on the floor, a little bit of bloom on the temple at the right side of her head. Diaspro kicked Bloom's hand to see if she would wake up she didn't.

Sky got to Blooms room and met Flora.

"Hello Sky" She said.

"Hi Flora, hey is Bloom here?"

"I'm not sure, the door is locked, but I don't know if she's inside, if she is, she wont open." Flora said.

"Isn't there a spell that you can use to open it?" Sky asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure it will work, but I'll try" Flora said. A small green light came out of her hand and entered the keyhole.

The door shot open, revealing Diaspro sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Bloom.

Flora gasped.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled.

Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the slow updates. Please review. I hope you guys liked this chapter. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	22. Never Looking Back

I'm updating today because I will be busy almost all next week, and I don't know if I'll be able to update, anyway I'm making this chapter a little long. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 22:** _**And Never Looking Back**_

"Bloom!" Sky yelled. He was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do, what to say. The girl he loved was lying on the floor bleeding, unconscious, next to his ex fiancée who had nothing more but a few scars, scratches, and messy hair.

"Oh my!" Flora said, also shocked at the scene. Sky didn't hesitate. He ran into the room and took Bloom in his arms, while still kneeling on the floor.

Diaspro wasn't expecting this at all.

"Sky…I- I don't know what to say, it's not what it looks like!" Diaspro yelled in desperation. Flora ran into the bathroom to get some wet towels.

"No Diaspro, I think it's exactly what it looks like!" Sky yelled. He was beyond exasperated. Diaspro became a bit frightened. She, in all the time she knew and had been engaged to Sky, had never seen him this angry before.

"But Sky, you don't understand!" She yelled back. Sky, who had Bloom's head on his lap, was placing towels on her head, while Flora looked around the huge room shocked at the mess.

"Really? Then explain it to me! This isn't the first time you've done something like this Diaspro! How could you possibly explain it?" Sky said.

He truly did not understand. The only explanation that he could come up with was that Diaspro still hadn't managed to get over him. But why couldn't she try meeting new people? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that he and Bloom were in love? For a moment he felt bad for her, but just because he wasn't in a relationship with her anymore and she was upset about it, didn't give her the right to come all the way to magix and hurt his girlfriend.

"Well, I…oh Sky, I just wanted to see you, and she…" She was cut off.

"Enough Diaspro, look, the last time I saw you I asked you kindly to please leave Bloom alone. I asked you not to hurt her, and now this? Why are you doing this Diaspro, I don't under…" He didn't get to finish.

"Its not fair! It's just not fair! I'm beautiful, I also speak many languages, I'm very smart, and I'm rich like you. And I'm a princess! I don't get it! What is it? That you had to go and fall for some poor redheaded earth girl! She not nearly as rich as we are, and she's technically not a princess!"

"Diaspro, I don't think Sky cares about…" Flora attempted to say but was interrupted.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Flora, but I'd appreciate it even more if you didn't" Diaspro told her.

Flora didn't say anything else. She thought this was something between Sky and Diaspro, but she still didn't think it a good idea to leave the room. Sky was very angry, and she understood him. It was like his ex fiancée just didn't get the message.

Bloom was still on Sky's lap. The blood had stopped but she was still unconscious. Flora was beginning to worry.

"Look Diaspro", Sky said. He was pretty tired from all the yelling. He was also tired from the entire sword fighting practice that afternoon at redfountain.

"You should go," He told her.

"But Sky…" She was about to say.

"No Diaspro, look, I'm not sure what you intended to get out of this, or what your motives were…but I'm going to ask you- again- not to hurt her. And just so you know, Bloom is a princess, sure her planet is frozen but she still comes from a royal family. And I don't care if she isn't rich, I love her, and I'm sorry if it hurts you to hear this, but it's the truth. I think she's a beautiful person both on the inside and out, and I love her. Please Diaspro understand that." He finished saying.

"You are making a mistake, Sky," She said not taking her eyes off the unconscious Bloom.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone, you said yourself you were beautiful and so on, you can meet someone else." He told her. "Good bye Diaspro"

Diaspro looked at him, "goodbye" she got up and without another word and walked out. Flora stood there.

"I can't believe this is happening" She said, she looked as though she were going to cry. Seeing Bloom like this tore her heart, and Sky wasn't feeling any better.

Sky picked Bloom up and put her on her bed. Flora went to get Bloom a cup of water. While Sky stayed with Bloom in her room. He took her shoes off and put a blanket over her. He fixed her pillows and sat at the edge of her bed.

_I can't believe Diaspro would ever do such a thing! She says she loves me, but if she really did love me she would respect my decision and just accept the fact that I'm happy with Bloom. I love her so much. And I promise that I will never let anyone or anything hurt her again. _Sky thought to himself.

Bloom groaned.

"Bloom?" Sky said, he got up and sat next to her.

Bloom put a hand on her head, which had a bandage on it.

"What is this?" She asked, she tried to get up, but was too dizzy so Sky helped her lie back down.

"You hurt your head Flora put a bandage on it, Bloom, do you remember what happened?" Sky asked in a casual tone of voice.

Bloom remembered fighting with Diaspro, but not hitting her head.

"Sort of…not all of it," Bloom said looking a bit dazed.

"Bloom I'm so sorry, if I had known Diaspro was coming here to hurt you… I would …"

Bloom cut him off.

"Its okay Sky, its not your fault, like you said, if you _had _known, but you didn't. But thank you, for being here with me". Bloom told him putting her hand on his cheek affectionately.

Sky looked at her lovingly. His ex fiancée had come all this way just to fight her, and yet she didn't even blame him when he blamed himself. Was she the greatest person he'd ever met or what?

Flora walked in with a cup of tea for Bloom to drink.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Flora asked her, putting a hand on her forehead. Bloom had gotten a small fever after being hit on the head, but it would go away very soon.

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm still feeling very tired and dizzy" Bloom told her.

"Well, I'm sure this tea will make you feel batter", Flora told her. Although she was smiling, she was still a bit worried over Bloom, for if she or Sky had not come on time, Diaspro could have done something worse. When they got there Bloom was already in the floor unconscious. Flora didn't want to imagine what else could have happened. She was just glad to see that Bloom was feeling better.

"Hey Flora that reminds me, has Helia spoken to you yet?" Sky asked her.

"Yes, we talked yesterday, he said he wanted to take me somewhere special tomorrow but it's a surprise" Flora said, then she asked, "Why did you ask Sky?"

Sky smiled, "oh…I don't know, but wherever he's taking you, I'm sure your going to love it" Sky told her. Then he turned and winked at Bloom who smiled at him.

Flora blushed and said, "Oh I'm sure I will" She smiled. She couldn't possibly imagine where Helia was taking her. He hadn't said much, all he said was that it was a beautiful yet magical place to be, and that she would love it. All her past dates with Helia had been wonderful; but Helia said that this date would out beat all the others.

"I have to go water my plants, so I'll leave you two alone" Flora said, as she walked out of the room.

" I can't believe it, this room is a mess!" Bloom said, looking around the room for the first time since she had awoken.

"Yea, but it doesn't look so bad, if you want I could help you fix it." Sky offered.

"That's really sweet of you Sky" Bloom said. After another half hour of talking, Sky picked up the closet, and drawers that had been knocked over. Bloom would pick the clothes up later.

After a while Sky had to leave. He kissed Bloom goodbye and went back to redfountain, by the time he left, it had been about 7:30 pm. Bloom was still pretty tired, so she picked up the clothes, put them each in their place and went back to sleep.

"Hey bro, what took you so long? Everything alright with Bloom?" Brandon asked as Sky walked into their dorm room.

"No, I was right, she was in trouble." Sky told Brandon.

"Let me guess, the witches of cloud tower attacked alfea again? Those witches are always causing trouble, its ridiculous". Brandon said shaking his head.

"No, it was Diaspro, again. She went to alfea and attacked Bloom. After a specifically asked her not to go near Bloom at the diner, remember?" Sky said.

"Yea I remember, man, I just cant believe Diaspro could be so persistent. So what did you do?" Brandon asked him.

"I lost my temper, just the sight of Bloom lying on the floor unconscious like that made me feel terrible. I even yelled a bit. I hope this time she really gets it. I don't want anything else to happen to Bloom. I love her". Sky said.

"Well, I'm really happy for you Sky," Brandon told him as he got into bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I think we're having a test tomorrow, so we should get some rest, goodnight Sky", Brandon said.

"Goodnight" said Sky.

After a few minutes, he changed into his nightclothes, got into bed and pulled his covers over himself, and drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day, and Bloom.

Stella came back from solaria at 8 am the next morning, she knew that Brandon didn't have to go to class until 10 am so she decided to stop by redfountain and see him.

When she arrived, Sky opened the door.

"Hey Stella"

"Oh hey Sky, is up already?" Stella asked him.

"Yea, surprisingly he got up early this morning, do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Of course" She said. And sure enough Brandon was up, he was sitting on his bed cleaning one of his swords.

"Hey Brandon," Stella said, bashing her eyelashes at him.

"Hey cupcake," He said looking up at her.

"So how did it go with your mom?" He asked. Stella sighed. Brandon looked at her hoping for a positive answer.

"It went well, I told her that my intention wasn't to hurt her, but that I felt that my father needed me more, but I would spend a lot of time with her every now and then too you know," Stella told him. Brandon put his sword down and pulled Stella closer to him.

"I'm glad it worked out between your you and your mom, which reminds me, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Brandon asked her.

"Oh of course, I'd love to shnookums!" She said, Brandon laughed and she took his face and kissed him on the cheek.

After a while, Stella said goodbye to Brandon, and headed back to alfea, she also had classes, which didn't start until 11am.

I hope you all like this chapter. I hope I get more reviews for, as for the people who reviewed my last chapter, thank you! You guys rock!! The reviews were cool : ) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar: )


	23. Our Song

**Chapter 23**: _**Our Song**_

That next day, the girls had classes to attend and so did the guys. They would also be racing on their levabikes that day. Timmy checked all of their bikes to see if they were well for racing and ready, which they were.

Mean while at alfea, Bloom had had a dream, it was a very strange one about Daphne. The last few times that she had dreamt of Daphne, it was because Daphne had wanted to see Bloom in person to tell her something, so Bloom had gone off the Lake Chrysalis which was near red fountain to speak to her. She figured that Daphne just wanted to talk to her and find out how she'd been doing. After all they were sisters, and Bloom wanted to know how she was doing also. She often went to visit her even when she wasn't called.

She got up, got dressed and told the still half asleep Flora that she would be going to Lake Chrysalis for a while. She knew that when Flora was fully awake, she would immediately begin to look for an outfit to wear for tonight. She was so excited about where Helia was taking her for their date. Wherever it was, Bloom was sure that it would be a very romantic place. She was so happy for Flora she had never looked so happy. Neither had the other girls. She left alfea and headed into the woods.

"Daphne?" Bloom called out when she arrived.

"Bloom!" Daphne said. She looked quite cheerful.

"Daphne hi, I got your message" Bloom said smiling, "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Well yes everything is fine, I know about what happened yesterday in the woods and at alfea with Princess Diaspro", Daphne said taking Bloom by surprise.

"But, how did you know?" Bloom said, sure she had been near this lake but she hadn't seen Daphne anywhere, how could she have seen what happened?

"Well, its like this, just like you see me in your dreams when I need you, or how you can sense when something is wrong, I can do the same. I can feel when you're in danger. Unfortunately, I can't always feel it. But when I do and I can sense that your feeling weak and I talk to you, you know that", Daphne said with a chuckle.

"Yea I do, and I don't think I've thanked you enough for it, you've come through for me so many times". Bloom said taking Daphne's hand.

"Your very welcome Bloom, that's what sisters are for". She said smiling warmly at her younger sister. Just looking at her brought back so many memories. She had been 4 years old when Bloom was born.

Bloom had been the cutest baby she every saw. She was born with her mother's hair and father's eyes. She remembered that she spent hours with Bloom after she was born, sometimes her mother, queen Miriam, allowed her to feed Bloom. And the most painful memory was of her running away with Bloom in her arms, running, trying to protect her, and then saying goodbye and sending her away to earth. And now they were together again.

"Bloom, I don't know what you might think of this, but, I was thinking that maybe when you have time and your not in class or doing anything else, you can come here more often so I can train you." She said with all seriousness.

"Train me? What do you mean Daphne?" Bloom asked.

"Well, you see, I know at alfea they are showing you spells and all different sorts of magic but you need to learn how to call on your dragon fire, its important so that when your in very serious trouble like the other day in the woods, you can call on your dragon to defend you".

"Oh, I've never though of it before, I guess it's a very good idea". She said, glad that her sister would help her become stronger. She knew that Daphne was a very strong nymph, one of the ten strongest nymphs of Magix, a legend. Everyone knew about her, they even learned about her in class. It was a great idea, not just good.

"But don't worry, you'll still have time to study and hang out with your friends, and your prince Sky", Daphne said winking at Bloom after saying the last part. Bloom blushed.

"Daphne!" Bloom whined as she pushed her playfully.

Daphne laughed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk more, but I kind of have to get to class, so maybe I'll see you later?" Bloom asked her.

"Yea sure, hey, how about we meet in magix after your classes? I mean if it's okay with you of course". Daphne told her, which surprised Bloom because she had never spent time with Daphne at a place other than the lake. It would be really cool; I mean everyone would be amazed that one of the greatest nymphs was walking right in the streets of magix.

"Sure of course, see you then!" Bloom said, and walked off back to alfea to go to class. The more she thought about it, the more excited she felt. Being able to spend time with her sister. The girls had seen Daphne before when she helped Bloom to find her dragonfire, Stella had said she loved Daphne's outfit. Bloom laughed to herself quietly. This would be a great day, and she just couldn't wait.

Red Fountain 

"Nice race back their guys," Helia complimented as they each got off their bikes.

"Same to you man." Riven said smirking. He was very happy after all he had won the race.

"So, where are you taking Flora tonight anyway?" Riven asked.

"First I'm taking her to diner, then, remember that place that I talked to you guys about? Well that's where I'm taking her. I'm sure she's going to love it".

"Hey Brandon, I think I may need your advice", Sky told Brandon, off to the side, while the rest of the guys went to check their bikes.

"About Bloom?" Brandon asked, although he already knew.

"Well yea, nothings wrong, but we've been together for almost 2 years now, and…well, I want to make it permanent". Sky finished saying. Brandon gave him a confused look.

"You know," Sky explained, "Seal the deal?" Brandon's facial expression remained the same.

"I want to marry her!" Sky yelled, he had been a bit nervous about this, Brandon's either joking or confusion didn't help. Some of the other guys from red fountain looked over at them, it wasn't everyday that they heard prince Sky yell about marring someone, even though he almost did before.

"Oh…that's great man, when are you going to tell her?" Brandon asked when no one was looking at them anymore.

"This weekend, but you need to help me buy a ring, give me an opinion".

"No worries man, of course", Brandon said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be allowed to marry for love and not an alliance, if you know what I mean" Brandon said, Sky knew what he meant, the only reason he almost married Diaspro wasn't because he truly loved her but because she had a lot of money, and they, meaning his and her parents decided to form an alliance. But Bloom didn't have money or riches like Diaspro had. He didn't know how his parents would react once he gave them the news, but all he knew was that he loved Bloom very much and would never let her go.

Alfea 

Over at alfea, classes had already ended. Bloom told the girls she had to talk to Daphne and that she would be back soon.

After she left, Tecna stayed talking on the phone with Timmy, Musa listened to music with Layla, while Stella left with Flora to the magix mall to help her buy a dress for her date with Helia.

Bloom met Daphne at a café. Daphne was already there waiting.

"Bloom hi!" She said getting up from her seat and hugging her tightly. Although they had seen each other that morning, she was acting as though she hadn't seen Bloom in ages. Daphne was just so sweet, and being Bloom's big sister, she felt like it was her duty to protect Bloom as long as she was around or this close.

"Daphne, its good to see you again!" Bloom said laughing as they each sat down again.

"I don't mean to get mushy or anything, but you laugh just like mom", She said with a slight smile.

"Yea…your lucky you got to know her, sometimes I dream of her, other times I just wonder what she looked like" Bloom told her sadly.

"Hey, down worry about it, just picture yourself about 15 or 25 years older and you got yourself an image of mom", Daphne said, and they both began laughing.

This was definitely going to be a fun afternoon.

I hope you guys like this chapter, I did a lot of Daphne/Bloom : ) I know I said that I might not have enough time to update, but as you can see I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for reviewing; although I wish I got a few more reviews. I'll continue updating. But the reviews I got were really nice thank you. God bless you all.

**XOXO**

**Smileystar : )**


	24. Whole

Chapter 24: Whole

Bloom and Daphne had spent the entire afternoon together. It was so much fun. They laughed, ate pie, and everything that sisters would do together. They did things that they had missed out on doing together for the last 16 years. They even went to the mall for a little while, which made her feel a little bad because she had not invited Stella. She would have but she thought it would be more appropriate to spend time with Daphne-, which she hardly ever did- and go to the mall with Stella later.

"Bloom, its been great spending the day with you, but its already 6 pm and I don't want your teachers or friends to worry, or for you to get in trouble. So I'll see you some time this week. We'll see."

"Okay, bye Daphne…I love you" She said, for the first time.

"I love you too, little sister." Daphne said. She smiled, and left. Bloom turned around and walked back into the school. When she got into the dorm room, all the girls were there. To her surprise, so were the guys.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked, a bit shocked.

"Hey Bloom, we've been waiting for you", Sky said smiling. She smiled back sweetly.

"Oh darling, remember we said we were going to invite the boys over tonight? And also we're celebrating, because Flora and Helia are engaged!" Stella told her.

"Oh really! Oh my God, congratulations you guys!" She said hugging Flora, then Helia.

"Oh, yea sorry, how long have you guys been here?" She asked now feeling a bit embarrassed. Sky, Helia and Riven were sitting on chairs near Stella's bed. Timmy was on the floor along with Layla and Musa. Techna was sitting at the edge of the bed along with Stella, Brandon, and Flora.

"Not long, only about 15 minutes", Brandon told her.

"Oh good, so I didn't miss out on too much" She said. She smiled at Sky and took a seat on the floor between Musa and Layla.

"No you didn't, so…aren't you going to tell us?" Stella asked.

"Tell you what Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Tell us where you've been all afternoon silly! You were gone for a very long time", She pointed out.

"I told you I would be spending the afternoon with Daphne", She told them.

"Oh you mean the nymph near the lake?" Musa asked, forgetting that it was her sister.

"Daphne the nymph is her sister, Musa" Techna clarified.

"Oh that's right, sorry B' " Said Musa.

"Don't worry about it Muse, and yea she is my sister, I spend the afternoon with her just talking and well, hanging out. It felt good. I guess I hadn't realized just how much I miss her, until now" Bloom said.

"Oh that's great sweetie, I'm glad you got to spend some time together". Flora told her.

"Surely you'll still have time to be with us, right?" Stella asked.

"Of course" Bloom answered.

"Okay, who wants to play a game of…" Stella continued talking, while everyone else was suggesting games.

Sky walked over to Bloom, and whispered, " Can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"Sure" Bloom said.

Once they were both outside the dorm room, Sky said, "I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday?"

"No I'm not" Bloom said, she was feeling a bit excited because she felt that Sky was about to ask her out on a date.

"Oh great, well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out, I can't tell you where, though, it's sort of a surprise"

"Okay, then it a date" She replied smiling. Sky smiled back warmly.

Back inside the dorm room, while all her friends were talking and chatting away, Flora thought back at what a wonderful date she had had with Helia that night. It was absolutely beautiful! He took her to a large garden where there were many red roses. In the middle of the garden was a fountain. Near the fountain was a small round table with candles and their dinner waiting for them. Flora could believe her eyes. Helia took her by the hand and lead her towards the table. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner; Flora complimented Helia at least 1,000 times. He complimented her on how beautiful she looked.

After dinner, Helia told Flora "Since the first day I met you, I knew you were the one, my life, my sun and moon. I knew I would no longer be able to take a breath, not unless I had you". And with that being said, he knelt down on one knee in front of Flora, and asked her "Will you marry me?"

At this point, Flora had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Helia had just said to her. It was so sweet, she loved his so much and she also knew that he was the one, the one person that she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

And her answer was "Of course!" As he put the ring on her finger, she through her arms around his neck and he spun her around. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Flora, Flora?" Helia called taking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were calling me," She said.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be distracted" Helia asked her.

"No. Everything's all right. I'm just so happy we're engaged". She said gazing at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Helia pulled her into a hug and smiled.

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews I got. I wasn't sure if I sure if I should keep updating or not, but I still like this story so I think I will. I will also be updating my other new story. Please continue reviewing. I'll try to update a little sooner. I hope you guys liked this chapter. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	25. Too Much?

Chapter 25:

**Chapter 25**: _**Too Much?**_

The girls and guys had had a great time. It was early the next day that Flora was sitting up in bed, gazing at her beautiful engagement ring. The diamond was just so gorgeous. Helia had said that he chose it because it reminded him so much of her. Flora had blushed when he said that, it was so sweet.

She heard Bloom groan, she was waking up.

"Morning Flora, how long have you been up?" She asked.

"Oh good morning sweetie, not long, just a couple of minutes", Flora told her. 

"Oh", Bloom said, when she noticed Flora looking intently at her ring.

"Everything okay Flo?" Bloom asked.

"Yea, its just…" Flora said as Bloom walked over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am with Helia, you know, in our second year at alfea, the start of it anyway, I was kind of sad because I wasn't sure I would ever find someone, but I did. I'm just so glad I met Helia. I can't believe that we'll be getting married in just a few more months." she finished. Bloom knew what she was talking about. And she was happy for them; the girls knew that Flora and Helia would make a great couple. They had so much in common. For one, both of them were shy, although Helia was a little less shy than she was. They both liked nature and art. And there were other things they both had in common. It was inevitable that they would end up together.

"So how are you and Sky?" She asked, nudging Bloom. Bloom giggled.

"Great. We're going out on a date on Friday. He says he's got a surprise for me, I wonder what it is", at that moment, Flora began humming the wedding theme song. Bloom hit her lightly with a pillow, and they both began to laugh.

Then Stella walked in to see what all the chaos was about, she grabbed a pillow and hit Bloom on the head, which by now, was laughing hysterically.

When the three of them were hitting each other, Musa, Layla and Techna walked in. When they saw what was happening, they each looked at each other instinctively, grabbed a pillow and launched themselves at the other girls. After about 15 minutes, they were all tangled up on the floor.

"We are going to be so late for class", Musa said.

_**Red Fountain:**_

Saladin was congratulating those who did an amazing job during their sword fighting competition. Sky, Brandon, and Riven were included. Although Timmy and Helia weren't mentioned, they didn't mind too much and were happy for their friends. 

"Well, we don't have any classes for the rest of the day, so what'd you guys want to do?" Riven asked casually.

"I don't know, sleep, I could really use some shut- eye". Brandon suggested, rubbing his eyes.

"You think about sleep a lot, you know that?" Sky said. Brandon chuckled.

"Well, we can't visit the girls, we all ready saw them yesterday, and besides, they have classes today". Sky said.

"Oh common man, we know you're just dying to see Bloom", Riven said with a smirk.

"You mean like you are to see Musa?" Sky said, smirking right back, "And besides, I…I don't want to look obsessive". He said, slightly blushing.

At this, Riven couldn't help but howl with laughter. Sky didn't want to seem obsessive? That was hard enough considering that he was talking about her all the time, and always called her to make sure she was doing okay, not that she didn't do the same. Bloom often called Sky to see how he was doing and to wish him good luck before a match. 

Riven also couldn't help but wonder if he and Musa would ever be like that. Sure they called each other and talked, but what Sky, Brandon and Helia had with their girlfriends was somewhat or slightly different than what he had with Musa. He felt strange thinking this, but he would try to get closer to her, not all at once, for some reason he didn't want her to notice, at least not too fast. But he would try. But for now, he was just going to wait until tomorrow to see her. Something of what Sky had said was right. And he didn't want to look obsessive either.

Alfea

Later that afternoon, the girls were back in their dorm. They were sitting in the living room watching a movie, eating popcorn, and talking.

Just then Flora came out of her room. She had been talking to Helia on the phone for about half an hour. 

"Okay I'm finished talking to Helia, what are you guys up to in the movie?" She asked. She hadn't missed much, mostly just the previews of other movies coming out.

"Actually you're on time Flora", Techna told her.

"Oh good", Flora said.

"So what did he say? I mean is everything all right with the guys?" Stella said, although she meant specifically Brandon.

"Oh yea, everything's fine, they didn't have classes this afternoon, they wanted to come but decided not to, considering that they were all ready over here yesterday, and they were all pretty tired from the classes they did have. They still had to do some training early this morning". Flora told them.

"Oh Bloom?" She said casually.

"Yea Flo?" 

"Helia just told me that Sky goes on and on and on about you all the time." She said giggling. Bloom blushed.

"Really?" She asked curious.

"Yes, really, cute isn't it? He said Brandon and the other guys do the same, but today Sky was just…a little more annoying about it. Oh but don't tell Sky I told you or else he'll get Helia for it". She said. Bloom smiled.

They girls giggled.

"Well, I'm off to call Brandon".

"Then I'm calling Sky". Bloom called out.

"I'm calling Riven" Musa said also.

"Oh boy" said Layla, "I don't even call Nabu this much", She said.

"Oh don't even go there, girl, you guys call each other all the time. And I saw the flowers he sent you" Stella said giggling, "They were pretty darling". Layla blushed and laughed along with the rest of the girls.

I'm trying to update sooner, the way I used to. Thanx for reviewing, you guys are the best. I hope you all like this chapter. I tried making it longer. Please continue reviewing. God Bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	26. To Friends

Chapter 26: Just Right

**Chapter 26:** _**To Friends**_

Almost two had passed, the girls went to classes, they and the guys continued to call each other. Bloom sat by the window thinking, just thinking. It had been a while since she saw or even spoke to her parents, and she really missed them. She knew she couldn't just go to earth without letting anyone know, that would be insane and everyone would worry. She would let them know first, then go for a day or two, after asking for Ms.Faragonda's permission of course.

This week they hadn't actually seen their boyfriends much though because of all the schoolwork they had.

Just then Stella walked in.

"All right I'm off hon."

"Date with Brandon?" Bloom asked.

"Oh my God, how did you guess?" Stella asked, not really surprised.

"You guys go out a lot lately, you're very close". Bloom told her.

"Well, yea, we really are! I'm so happy. And well, I've been thinking. Our wedding is coming up really soon and we've decided that I want you to be my bridesmaid and Brandon wants Sky to be his best man".

"Oh my God! Stella I'd be honored…and not that I'm not grateful, but what about the other girls?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry, I spoke to Flora about it, and we thought maybe we could take turns. Flora wants Techna and Timmy as her bridesmaid and best man and as for Layla; we also want to talk to her about it. That way, we all take turns being bridesmaid at each others weddings." She explained.

"That sounds like a great idea Stella, I'm sure Layla and the other girls will like it too", Bloom said.

"Well, I don't want to be late so I'll see you darling", Stella said walking out.

"Okay, later Stella", Bloom said waving goodbye.

In a realm _somewhat_ far away, Diaspro had been at it for days, planning something _somewhat _unexpected. But who's to know, right?

Diaspro knew that she seemed beyond desperate with all the schemes she had come up with, but she couldn't let Sky go. She refused to do so. It wasn't fair how she had studied, and taken classes for nearly 3 years just to learn how to become a proper princess. Truthfully, she had never known anyone inferior to her to have something that she didn't already have.

She always had everything, but then she met Bloom, and she realized that she had everything but her fiancée, Sky. Bloom, who was a simple earth girl, had her prince. And she, princess Diaspro, didn't know what to make of it. And she still didn't, she just wanted to be happy. Have her prince back, she wanted everything to go back to the way it was when she was planning her wedding and everyone knew about it and couldn't wait.

"Princess Bloom of Sparx, the surprise of you're life has come. I hope you're ready…"

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. As it turned out, Sky had chosen their date to be a Friday, well, because that Friday was a ball at red fountain. And Alfea and cloud tower were also invited. The ball seemed to be a very important one. Some professors and students from schools in other realms were invited. Bloom was more than excited. She pulled her dress out of the closet on Friday afternoon. It was a beautiful light golden dress. It was long and very elegant; the dress almost reached the floor, but not quite. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress had very short sleeves and her hair was curled and pulled up in a bun. She looked gorgeous.

Flora's dress was a dark shade of pink; it was a gown, almost as long as Bloom's dress. She wore her hair down.

Stella's dress was a very light purple, and she also wore her hair up; Musa's dress was red and was also a gown. Layla's dress was a darkish purple color and Techna's a light blue. Each one of them looked stunning. The guys were supposed to pick them up.

At Red Fountain

"Are you guys ready?" Brandon asked. "The girls are waiting for us".

"Yea, we're ready, at least I am", Riven said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sky, its for you", Called Timmy. Sky, who was adjusting his tux, walked out of his room, all the guys were gathered by the door. And by the expression on Brandon's face, it didn't look like anything good. Sky stood in the door way and heard Brandon talking.

"Diaspro, Sky told you never to come back! I don't get it. You know he doesn't like you, you know he loves Bloom so why bother? Why?" He asked, or demanded…

"You don't understand, you think he's the only one who can't take this? Well, I cant take it either! Our parents made an alliance when we were very young so that Sky and I would get married. Frankly, you and I both know very well that if Bloom hadn't come along we would be married by now!" She said. And in a way she was right. They were about to get married and would have if not for Bloom. But it was better for Sky to meet Bloom and break the alliance with Diaspro, than marry her and then meet Bloom, his true love.

Sky hearing all this, didn't want to walk over to the door and go through with this again. It was exhausting and truthfully, he was more than sick of it. And besides, it was time to pick up the girls and they were already running late. He decided that he might as well get it over with. What he didn't know was that the girls had gotten tired of waiting, and made their way to red fountain themselves.

Alfea

"I can't believe they did this to us! They said they would pick us up and instead stood us up!" Stella said quite furious.

"Relax Stella, I'm sure they have an excuse", Layla said, trying to calm her down.

"Yea, you know that's not like them", Musa added.

"Yea, I guess", Stella said.

They flew for another fifteen minutes until they got there. Helia, Riven, and Brandon met them right outside the dorm; Nabu would come later to red fountain as Layla's escort.

"Cupcake! I am so sorry we didn't pick you guys up, you walked here?" Brandon asked Stella. By the look on her face, he could tell that she wasn't too happy.

"No, fortunately we have wings so we flew here!" She said irritably.

"Why didn't you guys show up?" She asked, this time a little more calm.

"It's a bit hard to explain, lets go downstairs and I'll tell you". He said taking Stella's arm in his.

"Wait, where are Sky and Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"Oh they're inside" Helia said, not looking too happy. Bloom didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't want to wait to find out._ Where is Sky? Why didn't he come for me? What's going on?_

She and Techna stayed behind while the other guys and girls went into the ball.

Inside Sky's dorm, she heard him talking, almost yelling. He sounded a bit aggravated. She also her a female voice. She felt pain inside, not jealousy. By the sounds of it, he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. It must be Diaspro. '_Why can't she leave us alone?' _ She thought.

The door was open, so she quietly walked inside, she stood right at the door, hurt because Sky hadn't seemed to notice her at first. Techna gasped, and put a hand on Bloom's shoulder trying to console her. She was now on the verge of tears. It wasn't until she sobbed, that Sky and Diaspro turned around to see her.

"Bloom…" Sky said. He just stared at her for a second. On one hand she look absolutely gorgeous, and on the other she was crying. Although Sky knew this wasn't really his fault, for he hadn't planned on Diaspro showing up, but he felt guilty because for one, he had stood her up, not purposely, but he had. And although what she had just seen was only he and his ex arguing, Diaspro had hurt her so much, how could he even let her in.

"Oh look, its that stupid pixie, what is she doing here Sky?" Diaspro asked.

Sky didn't take his eyes off Bloom. He was about to talk but Bloom beat him to it.

"Sky what's going on?" Bloom finally asked.

"Bloom, I…nothing Diaspro was just leaving, and like I was just telling her, she has no business here!" He said.

"Of course I do, Sky, don't you see, that girl, just isn't good enough for you", She said, trying to put a hand on his cheek, but he pushed her away. Techna couldn't watch anymore and intervened.

"Diaspro just leave! Sky's right, you have no business here, so just be on your way and leave them both alone." Said Techna.

"You have no business in this situation, this is something between Sky and I, so stay out!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Yelled Bloom

"Diaspro, they're both right, this is too much", Sky said.

"You agree with them?" Diaspro said. Then Techna jumped in.

"I know we barely know each other, but I can tell so much about you, you're so used to things going your way! According to your plan! Well, guess what, it didn't work out the way you planned it to, but oh no, when things don't go your way everyone suffers. Leave everyone alone, live your life and stop hurting and interfering with everyone else's." She finally finished saying. Diaspro stared at her wide-eyed.

"How dare you? You're right we barely know each other, and you have no right what's so ever to treat me that way!" Diaspro said. She walked away angrily.

Timmy, who was just standing there quietly, was pushed as she walked by him. He just stood there, and after she was gone, walked over to Techna and greeted her.

"Techna that was very…brave", he said slightly blushing.

"Thank you" She said smiling widely, taking his arm.

"Thanks Tec, you're a great friend!" Bloom said hugging her tightly.

Sky walked over to Bloom, he wanted to apologize so bad, and just take her to the ball.

"Bloom I am so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but Diaspro showed up…and I couldn't help arguing with her", He said.

"Its alright Sky" Bloom said smiling," I'm just glad she's gone",

Sky wiped her tears and took her hand "I love you" He told her.

"I love you too", she said.

"Alright, alright you guys, we should get down to the ball", Techna said.

Bloom and Sky laughed to themselves. Sky put his arms around Bloom and led her out of the dorm and to the area where the ball was taking place. It had been decorated beautifully.

As Diaspro was leaving red fountain, she knew that she had given up too soon. She left too hastily. But was there still hope for her? She didn't know. The only guy she had ever known to be a perfect prince was Sky. There had to be some way that they could be together. What did he see in Bloom that he didn't see in her? She would figure it out, because as of now, she just couldn't see it.

When Bloom, Sky, Techna and Timmy arrived they found the other couples by a table talking.

"Hey guys, is everything all right?" asked Musa.

"Yea, everything is all right", Bloom said calmly and smiling.

She noticed that Nabu was standing next to Layla. He had all ready arrived. She was so happy for them. They made a great couple.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, Layla, Nabu I didn't say hi," She said apologetically.

"Its all right" Nabu said, then Sky said "Now that we're all here, I think we should make a toast, to friends" Everyone agreed and raised their cups, "To friends", they all said in unison.

"This is weird, making a toast with fruit punch" Riven said, everyone began laughing. This would be one fun party.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. This story is almost over. Sorry I took so long to update but I've been a little busy, sorry. I'll try to update fast, as well as my other story. Please review. God bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystar : )


	27. Side by Side

Chapter 27: Our Life

Chapter 27: Side by Side

The night of ball had been great; everyone had a great time, of course not including the whole 'Diaspro fiasco'. Sometime during the party, however, Sky asked Bloom to accompany him out onto the balcony, so she held his arm and allowed him to lead her outside. For a while, they stared at each other as though they were in another world aside from the party, that was going on inside.

"Bloom, I know I've waited long enough to say this", he paused, "we've been through so much, and together, we've faced them all, standing right by each other's side…we've been through it all". Bloom smiled at him, he was right, when Diaspro had attacked them, when she had been held captive by darker, and when she was having money problems and her dad was sick, they were there for each other. He was there for her, as she had been for him.

"Bloom, no one knows me better than you do. You've been with me each and every step of the way… and I want it to be like that forever…I want us to be together forever". He paused, checking for a reaction.

"Sky, I want us to be together forever too," She said, she was so happy.

Before she could say anything else, he kneeled down on one knee. Bloom giggled. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Princess Bloom of Sparx, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course", As soon as he got up, she through her arms around him and kissed him.

Inside, Musa and Riven were sitting at a table taking a break from dancing.

"Wow, Musa, you sure can dance" Riven said jokingly.

"Thank you" She answered back. "So…" She continued.

"Yes?" Riven asked.

"Well, you know graduation isn't too far off, at least not for you. And well, I don't want us to lose touch with each other you know," She said.

"Oh, so that's what you're so worried about. Look, you have nothing to worry about, no matter how much work we both may have, we're still going to keep in touch until you graduate, and then after that we can always be together". He finished.

"What did you say?" She asked grinning. It was then that he noticed what he said. For once, he actually said that they could ' always be together'; he didn't use the word 'always' too often, let alone 'together'. He admitted for once that he wanted him and Musa to be together always, and had no plans of ever letting her go. Hearing Riven say this had been great for Musa. She now knew for sure that she and Riven would always be even if he did graduate before her, and even though there may be some days when they wouldn't even see each other. They would still be. Musa hugged him tightly.

"You're right, we will keep in touch, we'll call each other, text message, and maybe when you're free you can…oh I don't know come see me at alfea?" She asked.

"Of course", Riven answered. Yea, they were certainly going to be together, not only now-but forever.

"Sky, I'm so happy that we're engaged… and this ring, it's so beautiful!" Bloom said. After their kiss, they decided to walked around red fountain for a little while, the lake looked beautiful at night. Not too long after they started their walk had she started admiring the ring, and telling him that everything he said was very sweet, and so on. He liked that she appreciated everything he did. She was so sweet herself.

"I'm glad you feel that way", he said to her. He put his around her waist.

"I'm also glad we're engaged, now I can't wait until we're married", they both laughed.

"Well, I graduate after you, you know, you graduate in June, and I don't graduate until June of next year", she said, looking down a bit sadly.

"Don't worry, after I leave, I'll be spending quite a lot of time with my dad- kingly duties. But I promise to visit you whenever I can, at least twice a week, and we'll call each other". He said. She looked up, feeling better.

"That sounds great", she told him.

That night when the girls returned to alfea, escorted by the guys, of course, Bloom gave them each the news. They screamed, very happy. They all knew everything that Bloom and Sky had been through, it was so obvious that they were meant to be. It was all ready about time that they were engaged.

A year from now, they would be getting married. In fact, so would Flora, Stella, and Layla.


	28. At Last

Chapter 28: For the rest of our Lives

Chapter 28: At Last

(1 year later)

"Do you Brandon of Eraklyon take princess Stella of Solaria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

After doing some thinking, the 4 girls decided to have a quadruple wedding. They were all getting married on the same day, and the same church. And Musa and Techna would be the bridesmaids, Timmy and Riven, the best mans.

"I do," he said,

"And do you princess Stella of Solaria take Brandon of Eraklyon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, once again.

"I do," she said, after Stella and Brandon, he asked the same question to Layla and Nabu, then Helia and Flora. Last, but certainly not least, were Bloom and Sky.

"Do you Prince Sky of Eraklyon, take Princess Bloom of Sparx to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sky smiled at Bloom, "I do", he said. This was the happiest day of his life, he knew it was the happiest day of all of their lives, but he felt like it was especially his for some reason. He was so in love with Bloom, now, more than ever, he believed that they were truly meant to be. That they would always have each other, and that she would always be there for him.

"And do you Princess Bloom of Sparx take Prince Sky to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do", she said. After asking each of the four couples the question, the priest pronounced them each husband and wife.

"Gentlemen, you may now kiss the brides", he said smiling. Everyone else cheered and clapped. This was definitely the happiest day of their lives.

After the wedding, they had a party.

"Oh my God, you guys congratulation!" Musa said happily.

"Thanks you guys, now we're just waiting for your weddings", Stella said. They all laughed.

"_Well, I don't think you'll have to wait too long Techna", _whispered Timmy. He and Riven had each planned on proposing to the girls soon.

After the guys graduated from red fountain, the girls missed them an awful lot. But there were times when all the guys came to alfea, and they went to the park with the girls and had a picnic with them. Other times, like in Bloom and Stella's case, Sky and Brandon would invite them over to stay in Eraklyon during some weekends. On some school vacations, Stella had to go to Solaria and Bloom to Earth, but when they didn't, the guys invited them back to Eraklyon. In Eraklyon, Brandon and Sky took the girls on tours to get to know the realm, and when they wanted time alone with their girlfriends the each went their separate way. And it all worked out. Now, they were at their wedding, now they would spend every moment together, for the rest of their lives.


	29. For the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter 29: For the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter 29: For the Rest of Our Lives

Shortly after the four couples were married, Riven and Timmy proposed to Musa and Techna, which by the way were extremely happy. For their weddings- as agreed- the bridesmaids were Stella, Layla, Flora and Bloom. And their husbands, Brandon, Nabu, Helia, and Sky were the best mans.

The wedding had been great and everyone had a great time. Riven and Timmy, who were both the shyest, were very nervous.

When Riven proposed, he and Musa were in the Harmonic Nebula, and they were in the same place where they had danced that night at the park. He tried to act as casual as possible, he didn't want her to find out his plan of proposing to her, and it worked. They walked around the park for a while until they reached the place; the scenery was beautiful, it was at night; the stars were shining and the light posts in the park were on. Riven took her hand gently, and got on one knee. Musa on the other hand, had no idea of what he was about to do. It was when he took a small box out of his pocket that she began to pick up on what he was about to do. She didn't know whether she should cry of joy, or gasp in shock. He slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. As soon as he asked the question, Musa gave him with a huge hug and said yes. Riven was so relieved that he hugged Musa tightly and twirled her around and around. And for the first time, he told her "I love you", tears fell from her eyes, she kissed him and said, "I love you too".

Timmy on the other hand, had made a different approach, he had proposed to Techna, and actually took her on date for it! The guys were proud of him for taking their advice. They didn't want him proposing in some museum or gadget exhibit, so as soon as he told them his plan, they helped him right away. Timmy really appreciated the help. Everything went great.

(Six months later)

(Bloom's POV)

Stella and Brandon were the first to get married, and are now the first to be parents, even though we got married all together…ironic huh? Well anyway, Stella is only a few weeks pregnant. She and Brandon are extremely happy, Stella's not so happy about the fact that she will have to start shopping for maternity clothes. Brandon said he would help her pick them out, so she doesn't mind so much anymore. They are currently living in Solaria. And they have a house, which they go to every now and then. Especially in the spring, Eraklyon is beautiful during that season. I can't believe everything that has happened. We were studying at alfea, and then the girls and I all got engaged. Then the next thing we know, we're graduating alfea and getting married.

Well, besides that, everyone else is great. Even though we graduated from alfea, we still go back to visit Ms.Faragonda and all of our other teachers. They taught us so well and helped us during three of our toughest years.

Since Sparx isn't completely defrosted yet, Sky and I are living at his palace

in Eraklyon. I like it here, Eraklyon is a really great place, I just hope that sparx may be this great someday. Daphne and I still keep in touch all the time. Sometimes I go to visit her, and a few times, she's even come here to eraklyon! She's helping me defrost our palace, and helping me on the journey to find my parents, we're close. By that I mean that we might just know what happened to them. We found things in the palace of sparx that are leading us little by little to my parents. We're also getting help from Ms.F, Ms. Griffin, and Saladin, who also knew my parents well. They were with them before they disappeared. And of course the girls and guys are helping me. Sky is being so supportive of me. I love him.

Flora and Helia? After they got married, they went to live in Helia's realm. But they like Stella and Brandon's idea of having a home in each of their realms, so they have a house in the fifth Moon of Marigold (Flora's realm), which they live in during the summer. The last time I spoke to Flora which was about an hour ago, she said she and Helia were going on a picnic together- they are so sweet. Maybe I should ask Sky if we could go on a picnic? Probably. Everyone else is doing pretty well too. Especially Musa. Who is now starting in the music industry. Riven and her father are being very supportive of her, we all are. After they got married, they went to live in the Harmonic nebula. They are so happy together.

As for us? As I said before, Sky and I are living happily in Eraklyon. This might sound childish but its fun living with him, not that I wasn't expecting it to be. I knew it would be great. And if there's one thing I love the most is that I don't have to wake up extra early every morning anymore! Sky teases me because I wake up at almost 11:00 in the morning and he wakes up at about 9:00. But he doesn't really mind, in fact he thinks it's cute.

About a week from now Sky will be crowned King of eraklyon. I am so proud of him, he's always told me about all the work he had to do and still does some with his dad. But I guess I didn't really understand how much work it was until now. He has to take care of a lot of things. He can get a bit stressed at times, but he gets over it rather quickly. Stella even gave me advice on me helping him relax and giving him messages and other things like that. Anyway, I tried it and Sky was pretty grateful for it.

Anyhow, after Sky is crowned, I will also become queen of eraklyon, funny how that works. But once we find my parents and the castle is completely defrosted, I will be crowned as queen of sparx, and Sky will become king of sparx as well. Until then, the girls and I will continue to be the Winx club, carry on with our lives- but remain best friends forever, and most importantly, we will always be there for each other.

Tah- Dah! Sorry it took me so long to finish this story. But this time I wrote more than 1 chapter. So I hope you guys like it. Now I'll able to update my other story more often. Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story, you guyz rock!! Please review my other story, I will be updating soon. God Bless you all.

XOXO

Smileystarz : )


End file.
